A Familiar Place
by drago-hermione
Summary: Voldemort est mort. Et c'est pour une huitième année qu'Hermione, Draco et quelques autres élèves se préparent pour une nouvelle année! Entre mystère et romance. une histoire que vous n'oublierez jamais. Avec l'accord de AnneM.Oliver la traduction d'une
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La fumée beuglait du train, en bloquant temporairement sa vue. Elle regardait à l'extérieur de la fenêtre du train la campagne. C'était familier et encore nouveau. Une multitude de couleurs défilait devant ses yeux; les champs verts, les collines d'émeraudes, les pics pourpres, les ruisseaux bleus et le ciel 'indigo expansif. C'était le jour parfait pour aller à la maison, à Hogwarts.

Ses amis avaient décidé de ne pas la rejoindre. Après l'année dernière, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient eu besoin d'un congé sabbatique. Ils devaient se tenir à l'écart des tension et du système. Pour elle, le système était juste ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle devait continuer ses études. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de reconnaissable, même quelque chose d'ordinaire comme l'école. La Directrice, le Professeur McGonagall avait invité chacun ayant manqué leur septième année et donc ayant manqué leur remise des diplômes à revenir s'ils le voulaient. La nouvelle classe se composerait d'étudiants comme le Doyen Thomas, qui était incapable d'assister à l'école l'année dernière parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prouver sa descendance. Les gens comme Luna Lovegood, qui avait passé la plupart de l'année mise sous clé dans le cachot des Malfoy et qui devrait être dans sa continuité de sa septième année avait préféré faire une huitième année accéléré. Et les gens comme Neville Longbottom, qui bien qu'il soit allé à l'école l'année dernière, on passé la plupart de l'année aux combats et les gens comme Hermione Granger, qui avec Harry et Ron, avaient aidé à lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ont aidé à établir la paix dans leur nouveau monde.

Ce petit groupe, appelé "les huitièmes années", était composé de grossièrement 25 étudiants, de toutes les maisons de quatre écoles. Ils n'appartiendraient à aucune maison et ne resteraient pas dans les dortoirs. En effet, ils auraient une aile du château, avec des pièces individuelles. Ils assisteraient non seulement les élèves, les aider à passer leur B.U.S.E., mais aussi ils s'occuperaient des internats, ayant été déterminé par la directrice, après qu'ils soit arrivés. Ils voyageaient dans le Poudlard Express, mais ils arrivaient à l'école une semaine après que les cours aient réellement commencés.

Hermione s'était rendue compte que si c'était vraiment sa septième année , elle serait la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour les choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Elle devrait être reconnaissante, que l'on lui ai donné l'opportunité de continuer son éducation.

L'été était passé tellement vite. Ses parents avaient opté pour rester en Australie. Ils avaient été troublés quand Hermione avait soulevé leur charme de mémoire. Hermione a compris. Elle avait dépensé(passé) l'été entier à dire au revoir. Elle savait qu'elle était un adulte maintenant, presque dix-neuf ans. Elle avait dû être forte . Elle les manquerait terriblement, mais elle les verrait à la pause de Noël. C'était son monde..

Elle aimait toujours apprendre. Elle aimait lire. Elle aimait tout qui avait un rapport avec l'école. Quand elle avait reçu la lettre du Professeur, elle n'avait pas réfléchie. Elle savait qu'elle y retournerait. Elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait aimer interner avec Madame Pomfrey, ou peut-être le nouveau professeur de potions magique, quiconque ce s'était avéré être. Bien sûr, la Directrice avait eu le dernier mot.

Elle manquerait aussi à ses amis, particulièrement Ron, mais le retour à Hogwarts était la bonne décision. Elle avait su des par Neville que Draco Malfoy retournerait cette année, seul ancien serpentard , puisque la plupart des élèves de retour étaient de naissance Moldue ou de sang-mêler. D'abord, elle avait trouver cette nouvelle dérangeante puis elle l'avait trouvée horrifiante.

Elle avait entendu dire par M. Weasley c'était que Draco revenait à Poudlard à cause de son père et de sa mère qui avait été envoyé à Azkaban . Donc, il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. M. Weasley avait dit que Mme. Malfoy avait été seulement condamnée à un an, parce qu'Harry avait témoigné pour elle parce qu'elle avait menti à Voldemort, quand elle lui avait dit qu'Harry était mort, ,ce qui a sauvé(économisé) sa vie. Hermione savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de désistement pour la maison de Serpentard. La plupart des enfants des mangemorts étaient dans cette maison et puisque la plupart des mangemorts avaient été tués ou envoyés en prison, ce serait une longue rangée(dispute) à la houe pour ces étudiants. La plupart des autres maisons avaient envisagé les étudiants de Serpentard d'être un simple pas(étape) au-dessus des mangemorts.

L'école serait probablement dure avec Draco cette année. Les gens seraient cruel envers lui. Néanmoins, il avait été cruel à l'école et fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes qu'ils avait traités. Hermione inclus, donc elle n'était certainement pas désolé pour lui. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il méritait.

il était tôt. Le train avait quitté les Rois de la Station de Croix à 8h00, au lieu de l'habituel 11h00. Hermione n'avait pas su expliquer comment elle avait réussi à se procurer ce compartiment toute seule. Habituellement, il y avait plusieurs centaines d' étudiants qui avaient l'habitude de prendre le train au début de cycle, au lieu de ça, étaient là seulement une poignée, mais à la différence du premier jour d'école, le train entier n'était pas à leur disposition. Seulement quelques voitures. Elle ne serait pas seule très longtemps.

Elle était assise à la fenêtre, pensant à tout ce que elle, Harry et Ron avaient fait l'année dernière. Harry. Elle l'a aimé comme un frère. Il était une partie d'elle, autant que son bras était une partie d'elle. Elle avait prié chaque nuit qu'il trouverait finalement la paix et la consolation qu'il avait si désespérément recherchée et si désespérément méritée. Il avait eu besoin d'une vie normale. Ginny Weasley avait prié ses parents de la laisser rester à la maison au lieu d'aller à l'école cette année. Après l'année traumatisante que sa famille avait vécut, ils étaient heureux de la loger. M. Weasley avait dit que la population à Hogwarts était en bas de 25 pour cent cette année. Apparemment, beaucoup de familles s'étaient enfuis. Ils avaient voulu garder leurs famille par "adoption" aimées de près et loin de n'importe quelles menaces inconnues, réelles ou imaginaires. Harry vivrait avec les Weasley pour peu de temps. Harry et Ginny pourraient finalement être un jeune couple normal, libre, se tenir les mains et être juste assis et parler.

Ron lui manquerait plus même qu' Harry. Ils avaient sortis officiellement ensemble tout l'été, bien qu'elle soit en Australie avec ses parents. Ils avaient confessaient leur amour l'un pour l'autre, après les années où ils se tournaient autour. Si seulement il serait venu avec elle. Cependant, il n'aimait toujours pas d'école, donc c'était une bonne raison pour lui de ne pas revenir. Ils avaient décidé de ' se séparer ', quoi que cela avait signifié et rester des amis. Elle l'aimerait toujours. Il était son premier vrai amour. Ce serait plus facile étant sans lui, s'ils ne sortaient pas. Au moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dite.

Le personnel à Hogwarts avait subi un grand changement aussi, une nouvelle Directrice, un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, (Bill Weasley), un nouveau professeur de potions. Hermione regarda à la fenêtre et mis son livre sur ses genoux. Oui, c'était tellement familiers. C'était accueillant. Elle était à la maison.

Livres et Trains :

Hermione tourna la tête quand elle entendu la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Elle vu qu'une paire de chaussures noires fortement polies entrait d'abord et ensuite regardait vers sa direction. C'était Draco Malfoy.

Devrait-elle lui parler ? Devrait-elle lui dire 'salut' ? Devrait-elle juste tourner sa tête et ignorer son existence ? Elle décida de l'ignorer. Il s'est assis en face d'elle, l'ignorant aussi, apparemment, sortit un livre de son sac et commença à lire. Les finesses apparentes comme "salut" et "le bon jour" étaient étrangères à lui aussi. Hermione croisa sa jambe, son pied commença à sautiller, comme elle a lu son livre. Il croisa ses jambes et son pied alla accidentellement se frapper contre le sien. Il ne levis pas les yeux, car s'il l'avait fait il aurait vu une Hermione éblouissante, il a simplement dit, "Pardon" et continua à lire.

Hermione se demanda pourquoi il était si prétentieux. Pourquoi avait-t-il pensé qu'il était tellement mieux, au dessus de tous les autres ?

C'était probablement la même raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien fait tandis que les gens étaient torturés et tués sous son nez dans sa propre maison , Hermione conclus. Elle savait profondément dans son cœur qu'il était juste un enfant effrayé, qui ne pouvait rien faire face à une armée de mangemorts, ses propres parents et Lord Voldemort. Néanmoins, ne rien faire devant le crime est encore pire que de le faire sois même. Elle s'est rappelée que quand ils avaient été capturés et emprisonnés dans le Manoir Malfoy, il n'avait jamais vraiment confirmé à sa famille qui ils étaient, même une fois demandé directement. Sa mère était celle qui avait confirmé son identité. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été sûre qu'elle pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

Hermione était irritée, sachant qu'il était juste là. Pourquoi Malfoy était dans son compartiment ? Elle devrait le partagé avec Neville et Luna .Elle posa son livre et se mise debout pour bourrer son sac dans le compartiment au dessus d'elle. Elle mis le sac en haut, souleva la lourde charge et grogna. C'était vraiment lourd. Elle fut choquée et épouvantée quand Malfoy se mis debout, pris son sac , ouvert le compartiment et le bourra dedans. Alors il lui jeta un regard méprisant et se rassis. Elle n'avait pas demandé son aide. Il n'aurait pas dû lancer ce regard!

"Merci," s'était-elle entendue dire.

" Peu importe, "a t'il répondu avec brusquerie.

On leur avaient demandé d'amener un déjeuner vu qu' il n'y aurait aucun chariot alimentaire. Hermione enleva son déjeuné de son sac, cela sentait merveilleusement bon. Mme. Weasley l'avait empaqueté et le lui avait donné quand ils l'avaient tous vue ce matin.

"Qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ?"demanda Malfoy

"Mon déjeuner," a-t-elle répondu, avec un ton impliquant qu'il était en effet un idiot.

Il déroula à son tour son propre déjeuné. Le sien sentait encore plus bon que le mien. Il fit apparaitre par la magie de l'argenterie et une serviette en soie. Hermione roula des yeux. Elle ouvrit sa bières au beurre et il jura soudainement dans son souffle.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda t'elle.

"L'elfe de maison à oublié de me donner à boire," a-t-il exposé, le comprenant juste quand Hermione avait ouvert sa bière au beurre.

Hermione fouillis dans son sac, fit traîner une autre bouteille et la lui offrit. Il la regarda d'un air hébété et elle dû agiter la bouteille devant ses yeux, avant qu'il n'ait compris sa signification. Il pris la bouteille et grogna. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais le grognement sonné comme un "merci"

Ils mangeâmes dans le silence complet. C'était maladroit. Il devait l'avoir senti , car il repris son livre. Le livre d'Hermione était dans son sac dans le compartiment, elle n'allait tout de même pas le sortir maintenant, non après tout le mal qu'elle avait eus à l'y mettre.

Ils continuèrent à manger dans la paix, qui était excellente avec Hermione. Elle était assise, regardant par la fenêtre et regrettant qu'elle n'ait pas son livre. Elle regarda Draco et lui demanda

"qu'est ce que tu lis ?"

"Pourquoi tu me parles? "demanda t'il, ennuyé.

"Désolé," Dit-elle , regardant la fenêtre de nouveau. "C'est juste que je m'ennuie."

"Lis ton livre," lui dit-il comme si elle était une enfant de deux ans.

"Il est dans mon sac dans le compartiment." a-t-elle expliqué.

Avec colère, il mis son livre sur son siège, résistée, a récupéré le sac d'Hermione et le jeta sur le siège à côté d'elle. Il se rassis. Elle enlevât son livre et commença à lire de nouveau.

"Qu'est ce que tu lis ?" lui a t'il demandé après un moment.

"Je t'ai posé la même question il y a à peine cinq minutes" dit-elle

"Je lis le Conte des Deux Villes," dit Draco, ne la regardant toujours pas.

"Je lis la Camaraderie de l'Anneau," a-t-elle répondu.

"Je l'ai déjà lu ," a-t-il répondu.

"J'ai déjà lu celui que tu lis aussi," a-t-elle répondu

"Nous devrions arrêter de parler," a-t-il dit inopinément.

"Pourquoi ?" a t'elle demandé, mettant son livre sur ses genoux de nouveau, "Nous pouvons parler, on n'est pas dans une Bibliothèque."

"Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir," a-t-il répondu.

"Et alors ? T'as honte de me parler?" a t'elle demandé, se sentant quelque peu contrariée. Elle aurait du ce douter qu'il ne voulais pas parler avec elle.

"Je pense plutôt que toi tu pourrais être embarrassée," a-t-il exposé, mettant son livre sur ses genoux.

"Je ne suis pas embarrassé," lui dit-elle.

"Qu'est ce que tu dirais si quelqu'un nous a vu discuter??" demanda t'il en haussant un sourcil.

"Que tu es irritant et toi tu dirais quoi??" dit elle d'une façon qui se voulais désinvolte en reprenant son livre.

"C'est ce que je dirais aussi," a-t-il dit sans la trace d'un sourire.

"Je dirais que personne n'a demandé ton avis," a-t-elle désigné.

"Je désignerais ce que tu viens juste de dire," a-t-il résisté.

"Alors peut-être nous devrions arrêter de parler," a-t-elle recommandé.

"OK, alors qui résout le problème mentionné ci-dessus, si des gens nous voient," s'est-il décidé, il pris son livre et continua à lire.

Environ une heure plus tard, Hermione était debout pour remettre son sac dans le compartiment , le train s'arrêta soudainement, jetant Hermione par terre, sans avertissement. Draco pensa pendant une seconde l'aider à se lever, mais se décida à ne pas le faire. Elle se leva et mis sa main sur son genou. Elle avait une jupe et quand le train avait vacillé en avant, elle avait dû s'être coupé avec quelque chose sur le plancher.

"Oh, fais quelque chose!," a-t-elle exposé, fouillant dans son sac pour un bout de tissu ou quelque chose pour arrêter le saignement. Draco enlevât son mouchoir et le lui laissa tomber, sans cérémonie.

Il ne dit rien, espérant qu'elle était assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu'il voulais dire. Elle leva les yeux, mais il lisait déjà son livre de nouveau. Elle mis le mouchoir sur son genou et elle n'eus pas même murmuré merci. Laissez-le supposer qu'elle était reconnaissante. Après qu'elle ai essuyé son genou, elle savait qu'il ne revoudrait pas du mouchoir, donc elle le mis dans sa poche.

À ce moment même, Neville rentra dans leur compartiment et dit,

"Il y a un pont effondré en avant et même avec la magie il pourrait prendre des heures à reconstruire. Puisque nous ne sommes plus très loin de Hogwarts, certains d'entre nous ont pensé que nous pourrions marcher à pied à travers les bois. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

Hermione pensa que c'était très gentil de la part de Neville d'inclure Malfoy, mais elle savait qu'il ne voudrait jamais marcher à pied n'importe où.

"Et pour nos bagages ?" demanda Hermione, sérieusement amusée l'idée de se joindre à eux.

"Ils seront amené au château plus tard, j'en suis sûr," Neville l'assurait quand il vit le genou d'Hermione.

"bon dieu , Hermione, ça va?"

"Oui, je vais bien," a-t-elle souri.

"Bien, alors la promenade vous tente ?" demanda Neville.

"Quelqu'un connait il le chemin ?"lui demanda Hermione.

"Nous connaissons la chemin principale," dit Neville. "Je pense que nous pouvons le trouver."

"Je vous rejoint à l'extérieur," s'est décidée Hermione. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle reste si elle devait passé une seule minute de plus avec Malfoy.

Neville parti et Hermione pris son cartable. Elle mis son livre dans son bagage et bourra sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Elle mit son plus grand sac sur le siège, espérant que Neville avait raison et que leurs sacs et leurs coffres seraient envoyés plus tard. Elle avait encore une bière au beurre, qu'elle mit aussi dans son sac, le balança sur son épaule et commença à sortir du compartiment. Avant qu'elle ne soit partie, elle regarda Malfoy, qui lisait toujours, inconscient de ce que se passait. Devrait-elle lui demander de venir ? Non, elle s'était décidée s'il avait voulu venir, Il se serait levé .

Une Fourchette dans la Route :

"Tu restes ici ?"demanda t'elle du vestibule, changeant d'avis. Elle attendit le moment un moment et comme il ne répondait pas, elle décida de partir seule. Il avait fait comme si il ne l'entendait pas. Elle n'aurait pas du lui demander. Juste parce qu'ils avaient précédemment eu une conversation tendue, elle avait pensait que tout était réglé entre eux mais elle se trompait. Elle se tourna pour partir, quand elle le vu, du coin de l'œil, prendre son cartable, bourrer son livre dedans, enlever sa veste, l'envelopper autour de sa taille, s'avancer à coté d'Hermione pour sortir et partir en direction du long couloir du train. Avait-t-il précisé qu'il venait ?

Quand Hermione sorti dehors, elle vu Neville, Luna, le Doyen, Michel Corner, Hannah Abbott et Padma Patil. Draco était debout de l'autre côté des voies ferrées, loin du groupe.

Le petit groupe commença à descendre la dune, vers le lit de la rivière, quand le Doyen demanda, "quelqu'un connaît-il le chemin ? '

Neville dit, "je pense savoir. J'ai déjà marcher dans ces bois, pour trouver des plantes pour le Professeur la Pousse. Nous devons suivre un moment la rivière et ensuite nous trouverons un chemin assez visible."

Ils commencèrent tous à marcher le long de la rivière. Hermione avait failli glissé et Michel Corner l'avait rattrapée. Elle s'était tourner vers lui pour le remercier d'un sourire. Quand elle revint vers le groupe, elle vu Malfoy marcher de l'autre côté de la rivière, dans la même direction que le reste des élèves. Personne ne devait pensé que c'était étrange, du moins personne ne l'avait mentionné.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé le chemin menant au bois. Neville était devant et le reste suivait derrière, Hermione était à la fin. Draco, quand à lui était à la fin, mais il ne marchait pas vraiment sur le chemin. Il continuait à entrecroiser le chemin, marchant par les bois, parfois à côté d'eux, parfois dans devant et parfois derrière.

Bientôt, Hermione et Draco étaient tous les deux très loin du groupe. Draco par choix, Hermione par nécessité. Son genou lui faisait mal et elle a été déjà fatiguée, bien qu'ils n'aient seulement marché 45 minutes. Elle aussi regrettait secrètement que la bière au beurre dans son cartable ne soit pas un verre d'eau. C'était son excuse. Quelle était l'excuse de Draco ?

Il avait de nouveau disparut dans les bois, pour ressortir dix minutes plus tard devant elle, s'appuyant contre un arbre. Hermione était heureuse de voir quelqu'un finalement, même si c'était Malfoy. Les autres l'avait-elle oubliée ? Elle s'assis sur un arbre tombé et Malfoy dit, "Nous sommes perdus tu sais?"

Elle leva les yeux et dit, "le château est au nord d'ici, nous allons vers le nord."

"Non, le château est nord-est d'ici et nous sommes déjà partis trop loin dans la mauvaise direction ,"dit il.

"Comment tu le sais ?" lui demanda t'elle.

"Je le sais c'est tout . Je ne suis pas un idiot, comme Longbottom," a-t-il dit avec rancune.

"Neville n'est pas un idiot," défendu t'elle son ami.

"Si il l'est vraiment et tout le monde est assez idiot pour le suivre. Je ne vais pas le suivre plus longtemps," a-t-il exposé, se levant loin de l'arbre.

"Si tu savais que nous prenions le mauvais chemin, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit jusqu'a présent ?" a t'elle demandé.

Il haussa les épaules et dit, "Qui aurait voulu m'écouter ?"

"Je dis juste …"

Hermione fût coupée par ce que venait de dire Draco.

Au même moment, elle entendit Neville hurler son nom. Elle entendit Draco lui dire dans un souffle, mais assez fort pour l'entendre, "l'idiot appelle."

Neville s'est approché d'elle et a dit, "Nous avons été inquiétés, nous n'avons pas su(connu) où vous êtes allés."

"Neville," Hermione commença, "Est ce que tu es sure que nous allons dans le bon chemin ? '

"Sincèrement, non, mais je ne pense pas que nous sommes totalement perdus," a-t-il admis.

Draco l'interrompu en disant, "Écoute, Longbottom, nous sommes entrain de tourner en rond. Nous devrions aller tout droit, et non à gauche pour voir la colline."Draco avait indiqué le chemin qui menait tout droit, ignorant le chemin qu'avait proposé Neville.

"Non, nous ne devons aller gauche, allons, Hermione on y va," dit Neville, l'aidant à se lever.

"Très bien, moi je vais par là. Je vous verrai tous dans quatre heures quand vous atteindrez enfin le château," dit Draco.

Hermione dit calmement,

"Neville, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on devrait faire?"

"Je crois que nous devrions rester ensemble, mais s'il veut partir tout seul c'est son problème. Avance,"

Neville sembla préoccupé avec la question d'Hermione.

Elle se leva, mais dit, "Peut-être que nous devrions suivre Malfoy."

"Non," dit Neville, en hochant la tête, "Franchement, Hermione, je sais qu'on pzeut y arriver par ces collines, mais c'est ardu et perfide, l'autre sentier est une promenade plus facile. Tu peux à peine marcher sur une piste facile; alors tu ne serais pas capables de marcher sur une difficile."

Hermione aimait Neville et elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal volontairement, mais il l'a sous-estimée. L'année dernière, elle avait passé la plupart de l'année dans les bois avec Harry et Ron. Ils avaient remonté beaucoup de long sentiers plus dangereux encore que ceux-ci. Elle pouvait le faire, elle en était sure. Devait-elle empreinter le trajet sûr, vers la gauche, où le sentier était droit et protéger? Devait-elle suivre la majorité, peu importe s'ils se trompaient? Ou devait-elle aller tout droit, en plein dans l'inconnu, où le sentier était raide et rocheux, où personne d'autre n'avait osé marcher?

Hermione avait décidé. "Neville, je vais par là," et elle montra le chemin qui menait tout droit, où elle voyait maintenant la tête de Draco très loin.

Elle commença à marcher vers le sentier tout droit, quand Neville courut vers d'elle et dit, "S'il te plaît, Hermione, viens avec nous. J'ai promis à Harry et à Ron que je veillerais sur toi cette année."

Cette révélation l'avait surprise. "Neville, c'est gentil, mais je suis encore capable de prendre soin de moi-même et Ron et Harry le savent. J'ai juste le pressentiment que c'est le bon chemin et mes pressentiments se révèlent toujours être juste, désolé, Neville."

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole elle s'enfonça dans le forêt pour rejoindre Draco.

Elle marchait depuis environ dix minutes et elle regrettait déjà sa décision. Le sentier était raide, c'était rocheux et Malfoy n'était nulle part en vue. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Etait-il trop tard pour rebrousser chemin et essayer de trouver les autres ? C'est ce qu'elle décida de faire en rebroussant chemin quand elle entendu une voix "Bon, Granger, tu viens ou pas. Je t'attends!"

C'était Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je reviens une semaine plus tard pour le chapitre 2 qui je suis sûr va vous plaire!! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!!**_

**Une Pente Raide :**

**Hermione marchait tout droit, regardant ses pieds ne voulant pas tomber sur une roche ou sur une racine d'arbre. Elle était consciente qu'il était loin devant. Il continuait à lui jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, au dessus de son épaule épaule. Deux fois elle avait trébuché, une fois tombant complètement sur le chemin. Elle avait les genoux ensanglantés et essuyait ses mains pleine de terre sur sa jupe. Il se retourna et venait en direction d'Hermione en lui tendant un bâton. Elle regarda le bâton fixement dans sa main, ne comprenant pas sa signification. Il la poussa un tout petit peu pour lui faire comprendre, "Prends-le; il t'aidera à te stabiliser." **

**Elle pris la canne et continua sur le chemin. . Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était hors d'haleine et elle avait un point de coté à cause de la cotte qui montait de plus en plus. Elle était contente de l'aide que lui apportait sa nouvelle canne. Ils avaient marché, dans le silence, pendant plus d'une demi-heure, quand Hermione demanda, "Est ce que t'as de l'eau?" **

**"Et la bière au beurre que je t'ai vu mette dans ton sac?," a-t-il demandé, ne se tournant pas pour la regarder. Elle lui tira la langue. Il se tourna au même moment et dit, "Tu n'as vraiment pas grandit ?" Il tira une bouteille de sa veste, qui était toujours liée autour de sa taille et est allée la lui remettre. Il était nouvel en haut le chemin alors elle, donc il a tourné autour(a retourné) et l'a attendue pour qu'elle la prenne. Il s'appuya de nouveau contre un arbre et il agita la bouteille devant Hermione pour qu'elle la prenne comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt dans le train avec sa bière au beurre.**

**Il pensait vraiment qu'elle boirait dans sa bouteille? Il n'avait pas peur.**

**"Et les microbes alors?" demanda t'elle, "Qu'est qui a la dedans ?" **

**Il dit, "Je pensais que tu voulais quelques chose à boire." **

**"C'est de l'eau?" Demanda t'elle ne pensant pas du tout que c'était de l'eau.**

**Il retira la bouteille et la remis dans sa veste, "Excuse moi je pensais que tu voulais quelque chose à boire." **

**"J'en ai envie j'ai juste pas confiance en toi," a-t-elle admis.**

**"Pourquoi, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu ne fasses pas confiance?" demanda t'il d'un ton amusé.**

**Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et il rit en lui retendant la bouteille. Elle avança sa main pour l'attraper. Elle prit la bouteille, dévissa le bouchon et sentit.**

**"T'es sûr que c'est de l'eau?" demanda t'elle avec hésitation.**

**"Non, c'est du Whisky pure feu," a-t-il dit.**

**Elle pris une grande gorgée et se mit à tousser. Elle cracha le liquide hors de sa bouche. Il commença à rire.**

**"Malfoy, T'es vraiment nul" a t'elle hurlée.**

**Il lui dit tout en riant, "je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de l'eau, je t'ais dit que c'était whisky pure feu." **

**"Je te déteste," dit elle avec une petite voix, avec une pointe d'arrogance.**

**"Un merci aurait suffi," dit il, avec un regard sombre suivant ses caractéristiques. Elle lui rendis sa bouteille et il la rangea une nouvelle fois dans sa veste.**

**Ils continuaient leur excursion, s'approchant d'une autre colline , ne quittant jamais les bois. Hermione devenue maussade. Le moindre petit son dans les bois, elle imaginait une bête sauvage ou un fol avec une hache. Deux fois elle lui demanda s'il avait entendu un certain bruit et sa réponse était toujours la même, ' c'est probablement un animal. ' Elle voulut demander, quel genre d'animal, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle se sentirait idiote si elle sortait sa baguette magique, bien qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il avait la sienne dans sa main. Les arbres étaient minces et grands. Plusieurs fois elle dû s'arrêter et s'appuyer contre un de ces arbres, pour retrouver son souffle. Elle ne s'était jamais assise, sachant que si elle le faisait elle n'arriverait pas à se relever.**

**Ils avaient marché pendant plus d'une heure quand elle demanda, "Combien de temps encore ? Combien de collines allons nous encore franchir ?" **

**Il était de nouveau derrière Hermione, donc il entendu clairement. Il répondit, "Comment veux tu que je le sache?" **

**Elle se retourna vers lui et dit, "Tu avais dit que tu connaissais le chemin!" **

**"C'est vrai," il était d'accord, "Et j'ai aussi dit qu'il y avait du Whisky pure feu dans ma bouteille, mais tu ne m'avais pas cru, ainsi pourquoi m'avoir cru quand je disais connaître le chemin? Tu ne pense pas que je sois un menteur? "Il marchait devant elle à présent. Hermione voulut l'ignorer, espérant qu'il connaissait réellement le chemin..**

**Il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Hermione avait enlevé sa veste et l'avait mise autour de sa taille. Elle avait remonté ses manches et aussi remonté ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle dit, "je sue comme un porc." **

**Malfoy, qui marchait de nouveau derrière elle, dit, "Un porc ne vit pas dans la boue ?" **

**Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et demanda, "C'est une plaisanterie de sang pure ?" **

**"Oui, s'en était une," a-t-il simplement dit.**

**"T'es vraiment un idiot," dit elle.**

**Ils avaient encore marcher et s'avancer vers une colline. Elle s'arrêta et dit, "Tu montes la colline et si tu ne voie pas le château de l'autre côté, alors je m'en vais." Il roula des yeux, mais il s'exécuta.**

**Il revenu peu après et dit, "Allons, Granger, le château est en effet de l'autre côté de la colline." **

**Mensonge, Mensonge et plus de Mensonge :**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tira sur le bras pour lui prier d'avancer. "Ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant on est presque arrivés." Elle ne pouvait plus avancer. Il arrêta de la tirer avec son bras et venu derrière elle et la poussa au dos, "Allez en haut vite Granger."**

**Elle se retourna et dit, "Arrêtes de me pousser et reviens devant. Tu me rends nerveuse quand tu es derrière moi." **

**Il rit de nouveau et dit, "Il n'a vraiment rien à admirer. Maintenant, si tu étais la fille Patil, alors j'aimerais la vue de dos." **

**Elle se sentit blessée et embarrassé, donc elle essaya de marcher plus rapidement, pour le semer. Elle dit, "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire." **

**Il dit, "Oh, je te rends nerveuse parce que je suis un mangemort et que je pourrais te jeter un sort par derrière, est ce que j'ai vu juste ?" Il arrêta de marcher. En le sentant, elle se tourna pour lui faire face.**

**"Quelque chose comme ça," dit elle se sentant tout d'un coup un peu embarrassé mais ne le montrant pas.**

**Il continua à la traîner par derrière et elle avait presque atteins le sommet de la colline avant lui. elle vit une autre vallée et des arbres, des arbres à perte de vue.**

**Elle était très en colère. Quand il avait finalement atteint le sommet de la colline, il dit, "Qu'est ce que t'as fait avec le château il était juste ici!." **

**"Tu n'es qu'un menteur!" Dit elle en donnant de grands coups de canne dans la hanche de Draco.**

**"Hé, Ne me frappe pas." Il saisit le bâton et le cassa violemment contre un arbre.**

**Elle s'assis sur le sol et dit, "je ne vais pas plus loin." **

**"Mais qu'Est-ce que je bien pouvoir faire de toi?," Je pense alors que je te verrais peut être plus tard et peut être bien que tu seras encore vivante." Il descendu la colline suivante sans elle.**

**Il avait menti, mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre. Il avait marqué son chemin avec sa baguette magique. Il avait marqué chaque arbre d'un grand X jaune avec un peu de chance elle les suivrait. Il n'était pas responsable d'elle, mais il n'aurait pas aimé être responsable de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Il décida de s'asseoir et l'attendre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le chemin inverse pour aller retrouver ses amis. Il savait qu'elle le suivrait. Il n'avait pas su comment il le savait, il avait juste su. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Weasley n'était pas à l'école avec elle. Il avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient finalement un couple. Il pourrait comprendre pourquoi Potter n'était pas ici, mais pourquoi Weasley laisser sa petite amie le laisser pendant une année entière ? C'était simplement stupide, mais c'est vrai que la Belette était stupide. Il entendu des pas sur le chemin. Elle venait. Il recula en haut et commença à marcher.**

**"Malfoy ?" Cria-t-elle en arrivant. Il ne répondit pas. Elle refusa de l'appeler de nouveau. Elle avait juste voulu savoir si il voulait une bière au beurre, mais c'est vrai que le laisser mourir de soif était une bien meilleure solution.**

**Elle le vu lancer un patronus. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" a-t-elle demandé.**

**« J'envoie mon patronus au château, leur faire savoir que nous sommes perdus. T'es contente? » Il dit cela d'un ton sévère.**

**"Voyons, est-ce que je suis heureuse que nous soyons perdus ? Est-ce que je suis heureuse que tu ais eu tort ? Est-ce que je suis heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait venir nous sauver ? Les réponses sont, non, oui, et oui," Elle lui dit cela en lui offrant sa bière au beurre, dans ce qui devenait un geste très connu. Il prit la bouteille, bu une grande gorgée et la lui rendu. Elle revissa le couvercle et la remis dans son sac.**

**Il s'assis sur un autre arbre tombé et elle d'assis de l'autre coté de ce même arbre, le plus éloigné possible de Malfoy. Elle demanda, "Sous quelle forme prends vie ton patronus ?" **

**"Un Dragon, bien sûr, Et le tiens?" lui a-t-il demandé.**

**"Une loutre," a-t-elle répondu nullement intimidé.**

**Il ri d'elle. Elle pensa qu'il était tellement idiot. "Quand as-tu appris à faire apparaître une?" l'a-t-il taquiné.**

**"En cinquième année, Harry nous a appris," a-t-elle dit.**

**"Oh, l'armée de Dembeldor, j'avais oublié," a-t-il menti. Il n'avait pas oublié. Il avait été en réalité impressionné. Il avait seulement été capable de former un patronus au début de l'été. C'était difficile pour lui, depuis qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de pensées heureuses a quoi s'accrocher.**

**"Où est Weasley ?"Il n'avait pas su pourquoi il l'avait demandé, mais il l'avait fait.**

**"Il a jamais vraiment aimé l'école, donc il n'a pas voulu revenir, de toute façon, après tout ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière, lui et Harry ont eu besoin de repos," a expliqué Hermione.**

**"Et toi tu n'avais pas besoin d'un repos ?" a-t-il demandé, amusé.**

**"Ce sera mon repos, eh bien, pas tout de suite vu cette excursion stupide, mais le retour à l'école,"**

**"Alors, est-ce que toi et la Belette allaient vous marier un jour ?" lui a-t-il demandé.**

**"Merlin, je ne sais pas," elle roula des yeux, "nous sommes trop jeunes." Elle était évasive. Elle n'avait pas dire qu'elle et Ron n'étaient plus un couple.**

**Elle se coucha sur le sol, ne se souciant pas de la saleté, les trous ou le sous-bois de la forêt. Il s leva, a apparu indistinctement sur elle et dit, "je suis étonné tu es si peu l'habitude. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé toute l'année dernière dans les bois." **

**"Oui, eh bien, je suis étonné que tu sois si à l'aise dans les bois, puisque tu as passé la plupart l'année dernière étant debout à ne rien faire tandis que des gens étaient torturé," a-t-elle répondu.**

**Ses yeux étaient devenus sombres et il s'avança vers elle, mais il se détourna rapidement. Elle avait marqué un point, mais il n'a pas voulu répliquer. Que pouvait-il avoir fait ? A-t-elle pensé. Ca avait du être horrible de voir tout ces gens se faire torturer dans sa propre maison ? Il avait d'ailleurs toujours des cauchemars de l'année dernière. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait pas souhaité resté seul dans son manoir. Il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Finalement, il revenu vers Hermione et dit, "Tu sais ce que « sang pure » veut dire j'espère. Je pourrais très bien te laisser là et partir,"**

**Et il était pratiquement parti en courant.**

**Hermione pensa, ' bon débarras' et tout à coup tomba en arrière en bas sur le sol, elle ferma ses yeux et décida qu'elle ne s'en souciais plus. Elle n'avait pas su combien de temps avait passé, mais sûrement beaucoup car la nuit était tombé depuis. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle hurla de frustration, "Malfoy!" Elle fermait toujours ses yeux , mais elle pouvait sentir quelqu'un se tenant juste au dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, d'un œil, elle vu Malfoy debout juste à coté d'elle. "Je pensais que tu m'avais quitté," était se qu'il dit.**

**"Apparemment je suis toujours là," a-t-il dit sarcastiquement. "Bouge tes fesses et rejoins moi le château et juste après ces collines".**

**La colline actuelle sur laquelle ils étaient était la plus raide de toutes. Il descendu sur le chemin, repris un nouveau bâton et le lui a remis pour l'utiliser comme une autre canne. Elle en était reconnaissance et l'accepté.**

**Ils commencèrent leur montée sur le terrain rocheux, qui était toujours éparpillé avec une multitude d'arbres et elle espérait qu'il les mènerait à leur dernière colline. Elle vu un arbre dans la forêt, qui avait deux initiales taillées dans l'écorce. "Hé, Malfoy, regarde là, il dit ' MF aime TJ '." Elle effleura les lettres du bout des doigts, les traçant lentement.**

**Il revenu à hauteur d'Hermione et dit, "Regarde ça veut dire que quelqu'un est déjà venu par ici et donc nous sommes sur la bonne voix." **

**La voie juste :**

**Durant leur trajet, elle dû s'arrêter pour se débarrasser d'un caillou dans sa chaussure qui la faisait souffrir. Il s'était automatiquement arrêté aussi. Elle remarqua qu'il ne marcherait plus devant, il suivrait en arrière à la trace autour d'elle. Hermione s'appuya contre un arbre et enleva sa chaussure. Après que le caillou soit tombé par terre, elle remis sa chaussure et respira à fond. De nouveau, elle enlevé la bière au beurre et pris une autre gorgée. Il s'approcha d'elle et dit, "Puis-je?" Elle lui remis la bouteille. Après en avoir bu une gorgée il l'a lui rendu.**

**"Je suis désolé pour tes parents," dit Hermione , sans faire attention.**

**Il la regarda fixement et dit, "ça ne te regardes pas," et a recommencé à marcher devant, pour revenir à la hauteur d'Hermione "Combien de gens savent?" **

**"Probablement beaucoup, désolé," a-t-elle dit sincèrement. "Harry a dit que la seule entreprise de tes parents à la fin était pour toi." Elle s'est assise sur une grande roche.**

**"Es tu si choqués que mes parents m'aiment ?" a-t-il demandé.**

**"Non, n'importe quel parent aiment son enfant même c'est un serpent à sonnettes," elle dit cela et ensuite elle souri, donc il saurait qu'elle plaisantait.**

**"on va jamais arriver au château si tu te repose toutes les cinq minutes," a-t-il dit plaintivement.**

**"Je dois me reposer un moment," était son excuse.**

**"Alors, parles-moi de tes aventures de l'année dernière," a-t-il demandé. Avait-t-il vraiment voulu savoir? Il s'était assis sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle commença à expliquer la recherche des Horcruxes, Et de tout ce qu'ils ont vécus. Quand elle est arrivée à la partie du départ de Ron, il l'a interrompu. "Alors, la Belette a quitté sa petite amie ? C'était juste toi et Potter là-bas." **

**"Ne sois pas malade. Harry et moi sommes juste ami," a-t-elle dit, se levant. Elle décida qu'elle ne voilais plus rien lui dire donc elle a dit, "je ne veux pas en parler. Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de ton année dernière ?" Elle savait que c'était une chose rancunière à demander.**

**"Je n'y pense plus. Je ne veux pas même y penser, alors en parler…," lui a-t-il dit. Il a commencé à marcher de nouveau, a regardé derrière lui et a dit, "Allons, assez de repos."**

**Ils ont atteint "le sommet" final et elle pouvait en effet voir le grand château dans au loin. Ils pouvaient toujours se perdre, mais au moins ils avaient finalement une destination en vue.**

**Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'avant dernière colline, il n'en restait plus qu'une. Hermione s'arrêta sur le chemin et pris un petit os qu'elle avait trouvé à demi enterré dans la terre. Il marchait de nouveau derrière elle et ne prêtent pas attention à Hermione qui était maintenant baissée se heurta à elle en la faisant tomber. "Merde, Granger ?" a-t-il réprimandé. Il essaya de la relever, mais elle ignora sa main tendu. Elle se releva toute seule.**

**" Regardes, on dirait un os, " dit elle, En touchant l'os avec son bâton.**

**" C'est juste un os d'animal " conjectura-t-il .**

**" Peut être que c'est les ossements de TJ et de MF "?"plaisanta-t-elle . "Peut être qu'ils n'ont jamais réussis à sortir de ces bois."**

**" Granger tu as enfin un sens de l'humour mais apparent tu devrais encore un peu plus le développer?" dit il dans un ton de dédain apparent.**

**"Peut être que TJ a tué MF parce qu'il était un salaud et qu'elle n'a pas supporter et qu'elle s'est tuée elle même ?" a-t-elle ajouté.**

**" Comment Est-ce que tu sais que TJ était une fille et que MF était un garçon?" il étonné.**

**" j'imagine, " dis t'elle, descendant lentement la colline, avec sa canne, et déplaçant ses pieds légèrement sur le côté, pour ne pas glisser.**

**Ils ont finalement atteint le bas de la colline, ils voyaient toujours le château qui se rapprochait. Il restait une longue pleine à traverser avant de pouvoir atteindre le château. Au moins ce serait une randonnée plus facile.**

**"Alors, Granger, Qu'Est-ce qui va se passer quand nous arriverons au château ? Redevenons nous des ennemis? "Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui avait demandé cela. Il l'avait pensé mais il ne pensait certainement pas lui demander.**

**Il se tourna pour la regarder, elle s'était arrêtée et dit, "je ne sais pas vraiment, Malfoy, je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question." **

**"Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire?" a-t-il demandé, marchant tout près d'elle.**

**« Tu es le plus apte de nous deux à complètement changer même si pour l'instant tu es plus que cordial. »**

**" Cordial?" dit il avec un sourire affecté. . Alors il pouvait être cordial?. Il se remit à marcher devant elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.**

**Sans la projection d'une ombre des bois, le soleil était très aveuglant, par conséquent plus chaud. Hermione transpirait de partout. Draco avait enlever sa chemise de « oxford » et avait seulement une chemise en V à manche courte. L'herbe était au niveau de leur genoux et Hermione sentait plein de petits insectes lui chatouiller ses jambes. Quand Malfoy avait soudainement pousser un cri elle avait su tout de suite que c'était juste un insecte qui l'avait piqué. Il arrêta de marcher, pris son pied, et le regarda attentivement. Elle approcha et lui demanda, " Qu'Est-ce qui t'es arrivé?"**

**Sans réfléchir, il se tenu à l'épaule d'Hermione et avec un regard de dégoût profond sur sa figure, dit il, " Regarde."**

**Elle demanda, " Que suis-je supposer regarder?"**

**" Ma chaussure, " dit il.**

**Elle courba sa tête, regarda sa chaussure, et ri pour la première fois de toute la journée. "C'est juste de l'excrément de vache, essuies ton pied et tu peux continuer - allez plus que quelques mètres et nous sommes au château."**

**" Ecoutes, Granger, " dit il, " Tu t'en fiche peut être de marcher dans la merde mais pas moi. Donne moi le mouchoir que tu m'as volé ce matin pour que je puisse l'essuyer."**

**" je n'ai rien volé ce matin et je t'ai dit l'essuyais dans l'herbe, " a-t-elle répété.**

**" Non pas question il ne peu pas avoir de merde de vache ici réfléchis un peu " a-t-il répondu.**

**"Je veux laver ton mouchoir avent de le rendre, " a t'elle protesté.**

**" Ce n'est pas si grave ne t'inquiète pas j'an ai d'autres, " a-t-il rétorqué, " Juste donne moi ce mouchoir!"**

**" mais…" a-t-elle commencé, mais fut vite interrompu.**

**" Quoi?" a-t-il crié.**

**Elle dit d'une petite voix, " il y a mon sang dessus."**

**" alors?" a t'il demandé, avant qu'il puisse réaliser ce qu'elle voulais dire. Elle avait pensé qu'il ne voudrais certainement pas du sang impure sur lui. **

**" Donne le moi Granger, " renvoya-t-il . Il ne fit pas attention au sang séché; il enleva juste sa chaussure. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et je ta un sort sur la chaussure pour la rendre toute propre. Il regarda sa chaussure, puis regarda sa main qui restait sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait remarqué?**

**Elle l'avait en effet remarqué. Elle regarda à son tour son épaule, et maladroitement il enleva sa main de son épaule, et dit " Tu n'es pas obligé de me rendre mon mouchoir." Il s'essuya les main sur son pantalon car soudainement ses mains étaient devenus moites. Cependant, elle, elle pensa que c'était juste parce qu'il l'avait touché et qu'il ne voulait pas se salir.**

**" Tu sais tu ne vas pas être contaminé seulement si tu touches mon épaule. » dit elle en s'éloignant de lui**

**D'abord il ne compris pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais quand il réalisa, elle était déjà loin devant et il laissa tomber.**

**Il recommença à marcher à grands pas . Il ne pouvais rien changer à ce qu'elle pensait de lui de toute façon. Il ne pouvais même pas le dire. Il la dépassa bientôt atteignant la route avant elle. Il devait juste continuer vers le château. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Alors, il essuya encore son pied dans l'herbe comme elle l'avait suggéré quelques minutes avant.**

**Elle savait que maintenant qu'ils voyaient tous les deux le château il préféré faire la route sans elle. Il était vraiment étrange. Elle savait qu'après aujourd'hui jamais ils n'allaient se reparler. Quand elle le vu essuyais sa chaussure dans l'herbe elle était secrètement contente mais elle ne su pas pourquoi.**

**Ils recommencèrent à marcher en silence mais Hermione demanda, " Je me demande si Neville et les autres sont déjà arrivés? je parie que les étudiants qui sont restés dans le train sont déjà arrivés. Il est presque 15 heures. Notre cours d'orientation était justement à 15 heures. Nous allons tout manquer." Il n'a pas répondu. Elle se demanda comment allez réagir ses amis en la voyant arriver avec Malfoy.**

**Ils ouvrèrent les portes et entrèrent dans Poudlard. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi contente de se retrouver dans un endroit de toute sa vie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil qui lui regardait attentivement les escaliers Était il content d'être arrivé? Elle lui dit « Souris Draco nous sommes arrivés!« et elle commença à courir. Il la regarda partir avec une drôle de tête puis souris et se mis à courir lui aussi. Après tout même si il était fatigué une petite course lui allez très bien. Il se dirigea donc derrière Hermione pour rejoindre le château.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**** : A familiar Place**

**Résumé**** : ****Voldemort est mort. Et c'est pour une huitième année qu'Hermione, Draco et quelques autres élèves se préparent pour une nouvelle année! Entre mystère et romance. une histoire que vous n'oublierez jamais. **

**Bêta lectrice**** : **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire non plus ... Elle vient de la très talentueuse auteur , qui a eu la gentilesse de bien vouloir me laisser traduire son histoire. **

**Note : Cette histoire se situe après la septième année. Il y aura bien sûr de l'amour entre nos deux protagonistes préférés mais aussi beaucoup de suspense!**

**Fréquence de postage de chapitre : 1 semaine de délai je pense ... le temps que vous lisiez tout mdr**

**PS : Essayez de relire le début de l'histoire car ça fait un petit moment déjà que je n'ai plus posté. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre.**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Oo°oO**

**Chapitre III**

**Un contact de la main **

Pendant qu'il courait près d' elle jusqu'aux portes de château, il réalisa quelque chose. Elle l'avait appelé Draco. Pas Malfoy, mais Draco. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé Draco avant. Pendant qu'ils continuaient à courir, il l'aurait facilement pu la rattrapée, ses jambes étaient deux fois aussi longues que les siennes et il était assurément plus rapide, mais il resta à coté d'elle.

Quand finalement ils atteignirent le château, Draco se plia en deux d'épuisement. Hermione s'assie sur les escalier, elle aussi, le souffle court. Pendant qu'elle continuait de reprendre sa respiration, elle réussis tout de même à parler , « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait faire d'abord ? Essayer de trouver la directrice ? »

Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu respirer, en parlant si longtemps. Il retrouva finalement sa voix car son point de coté avait enfin diminué, et sa respiration était redevenue normale. « Oui, trouvons la vieille et disons-lui que nous sommes ici. »

Elle tint, et ouvrit la porte. Il mis sa main au dessus de celle d'Hermione tenant la porte pour qu'ils puissent passer tous les deux. Ils marchèrent dans les entrées principales, et virent seulement quelques étudiants. Cependant, chaque personne qu'ils virent les fixaient intensément. Ils étaient tous les deux bien connus, et les voir ensemble était tout à fait une surprise. Ils montèrent le grand escalier pour trouver leurs directrice mais c'est qui les trouva la première.

« M. Malfoy, Mlle Granger, nous étions inquiet. Nous avons reçut le patronus de Mr Malfoy et nous étions sur le point d'envoyer une équipe de recherche. Vous auriez du tous rester dans le train, puisque vous ne pouviez pas apparaître dans le château. Les étudiants du train sont déjà arrivés. Où sont les autres ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

« Les autres ? » demanda Hermione.

« M. Londubat, Mlle Lovegood, et le reste qui marchait avec vous ? » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi, Professeur, nous nous sommes séparés d'eux depuis bien longtemps, » expliqua Hermione , « Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne sont pas encore là? »

« Non, ils ne sont pas là. J'envoie quelqu'un pour les chercher immédiatement. Les étudiants qui sont venus avec le train sont déjà dans leurs chambres. J'ai reporté votre orientation pour ce soir à 18 heures. Allez dans vos salles, et puis descendez dans le grand hall pour le dîner. Retrouvez-moi dans la salle de Métamorphose pour votre orientation à 18 heures, ce soir. Vos salles sont dans le vestibule près de la tour dans l'aile sud, au cinquième étage. »

Hermione et Draco marchèrent côte à côte vers le haut des escaliers, se dirigeant vers le cinquième étage. Drago voulait vraiment dire à Hermione 'Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, on n'allait pas dans la bonne direction.' Mais il se retint en se mordant la langue.

Alors que la pair faisait le chemin jusqu'au cinquième étage, Hermione indiqua, « je me demande comment seront nos salles. »

Draco cessa de marcher, se tourna vers elle et demanda, « Est-ce que tu me parles ? »

Hermione demanda, « Tu vois une autre personne ici ? »

« Alors tu disais vrai dans les bois. Tu me parles même si les gens pourraient nous voir? » Draco demanda, étonné.

« Ne sois pas bête , Bien sûr que je vais te parler. Je parle à qui je veux, où je veux, et je n'en ai rien à faire que quelqu'un ai un problème avec ça, » dit-elle durement, en reprenant sa sa marche vers les dortoirs.

« Je m'en ai rien à faire, » dit-il. Elle se retourna, ayant mal compris, et se retrouva devant lui

. Elle pesait qu'il avait voulu dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle lui parle mais en fait Draco avait voulu dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du regard des autres.

Ils atteignirent le portrait couvrant le vestibule qui menait à leurs salles. Draco indiqua, « Par l'enfer, comment sommes-nous supposer savoir ce qu'est le mot de passe? » La petite fille dans le portrait se retourna pour le regarder.

La peinture sembla triste à Hermione. Elle représentait une petite fille avec de longs cheveux blonds, debout près d'une porte, sur le bord d'un jardin, avec une petite maison et des fleurs à l'intérieur de la barrière. A l'intérieur de la barrière, il y avait également d'autres enfants, jouant dans le jardin, la petite fille les regardait jouer comme-ci elle voulait les rejoindre. Elle semblait pouvoir entrer, et elle semblait seule. Elle dit, « Le mot de passe à déjà été déterminé par les personne qui sont arrivés avant. Le mot de passe est l'étoile fraîche » lui dit-elle.

Draco roula des yeux et indiqua, « C'est d'une telle banalité. J'aurais plutôt mis 'Le roi Draco' mais bon peu importe. »

Hermione s'exclama, « Et bien moi, je pense que c'est un bon mot de passe, car il reflète la route que nous sommes tous en train d'emprunter. » Elle murmura cette phrase, et la porte du portrait s'ouvrit. Hermione plaça sa main sur la porte, pour l'élargir, ainsi ils pourraient passer tous les deux. Draco plaça sa main directement au-dessus de la sienne, comme il l'avait fait précédemment quand ils étaient entré à Poudlard, et pendant que la porte s'ouvrait, la main d'Hermione alla malencontreusement sur celle de Draco. Pendant un bref instant, leurs mains se touchèrent. Elle le regarda, en même qu'il la regardait, et tous les deux enlevèrent leurs mains en même temps. Ils franchirent le seuil, et sont entrèrent dans le couloir.

Hermione longea le vestibule, et vu sur le côté droit le nom des filles sur les portes et à gauche le noms des garçons. Chaque côté du vestibule avait une salle de bains, encore une fois, une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Hermione trouva sa chambre ; c'était la cinquième pièce à partir de la porte. Elle entra. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Du regard, elle constata que c'était une petite, mais confortable pièce, et tout était à elle. Il y avait un lit simple, avec un bureau et une chaise près d'elle, sous la fenêtre. Il y avait une garde-robe à côté de la porte, et un petit coffre avec des tiroirs. Ses bagages étaient déjà placé à l'extrémité de son lit. Elle plaça son sac sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle pesait à la raison pour laquelle la main de Draco touchant la sienne sur la porte du portrait avait fait naître autant de sensations en elle. Il l'avait touchée plusieurs fois pendant la journée, comme quand il l'avait tirée vers le haut de la colline, et quand il avait touché son épaule pour se tenir. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était différent ? Sûrement parce qu'elle n'était pas attirée par quelqu'un comme Malfoy.

Draco trouva sa pièce. Elle était toute à la fin, à côté de ce qui semblait être une salle commune. Il alla dans la salle commune d'abord. C'était une salle circulaire, avec des fenêtres sur tous les murs. Il n'était pas habitué aux fenêtres dans une salle commune. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il en pensait. Il y avait une longue table en bois, avec au moins dix chaises. Il y avait deux grands divans, une grande cheminée, et plusieurs chaises salies autour de la salle. Il gesticula ; il n'était pas impressionné, et entra dans sa pièce.

Il trouvait que sa pièce ressemblait à une cellule. Il se demanda si elle était plus petite que celle qu'occupaient ses parents à Azkaban. Il jeta son sac sur son coffre, et s'allongea sur le lit. Il mis ses mains derrière la tête. Il pensait à quel oiseau étrange s'était avéré être Granger. Il se demanda si qu'une fois tout le monde arrivé elle modifierai sa promesse du `Je parle à qui je veux' et arrêterai de lui parler. Il regarda sa main; Cette main qui l'avait brièvement touchée quand ils avaient ouvert la porte. Il s'était senti bizarre quand il l'avait touché. Il l'avait pourtant touchée plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Il avait même bu après elle. Il n'aurait jamais fait aucune de ces choses une année en arrière, pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne le regrettait pas. Cependant, pour quelque raison, le contact accidentel de sa main avait semblé plus intime, et il n'avait pas aimé, même pas un peu.

Il entendu frapper une fois sur sa porte, et entendit une voix masculine indiquer, « Sors, Malfoy. Les autres sont arrivés, et la directrice veut nous voir tout de suite, au lieu de 18 heures. »

Draco jura sous dans un souffle et se leva pour quitter sa chambre. Le jeux allait commencer.

**Stratégie **

Hermione déballait ses affaires quand elle entendu frapper à sa porte. C'était Terry Boot. Elle ouvrit sa porte et il dit, « McGonagall veut que nous allions tous à la salle de Métamorphose. Les autres sont juste arrivés. Ils sont là-bas. »

« Mercis, Terry, » approuva Hermione, en sortant sa pièce et en fermant la porte. Pendant qu'elle marchait dehors dans le hall, elle aperçut Malfoy s'appuyer contre le mur opposé, presque comme si il l'attendaient. Il se pencha vers le bas et feignit refaire ses lacets, qui semblaient déjà être attachée.« Malfoy, tu as entendu? Nous sommes censés aller à la salle de Métamorphose. » dit-elle.

« Non, je ne savait pas, »mentit-il. Il se redressa et a commença à marcher en direction du vestibule, juste à coté d'Hermione.

Hermione s'arrêta devant la salle de bains des filles et indiqua, « je dois d'abord aller aux toilettes »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? » demanda Drago.

« Désolé, » dit-elle d'une petite voix. Quand elle entra dans la salle de bains, elle s'aperçut que Draco n'était pas Harry ou Ron. Il n'allait pas être son ami de remplacement. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si elle devait aller à la salle de bains ou pas. Il ne l'attendrait probablement même pas. Elle sentie comme une idiote. Elle se lava les mains et a regarda s reflet dans le miroir. Ses joues et son nez avaient décolorés au soleil, quoique les arbres ayant offert une ombre modeste pendant leur montée d'aujourd'hui. Elle lissa ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains, et se rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus se rendre plus présentable, ainsi elle quitta la salle de bains pour rattraper les autres qui étaient probablement déjà partis.

Quand elle passa le couloir, et referma le portrait, elle vit que Malfoy était de nouveau en retard, presque comme si il l'attendait. Elle pensa qu'il ressemblait à un garçon triste, perdu, petit, qui ne sait pas encore où est sa place dans ce monde. Presque comme la petite fille dans la peinture. Elle continua sa marche pendant que lui resta derrière.

Elle tourna sa tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle, ce fut une erreur terrible. Elle se butta sur une pierre inégale sur le plancher, et elle se cogna l'épaule contre le mur. Elle grimaca de douleur, et cessa de marcher. « T'es vraiment qu'une empotée, Granger, » affirma Draco avec un petit sourire, il s'était déplacé à sa hauteur. Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Son visage changea subitement, presque comme si il avait soudainement porté un masque. Elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce regard, mais elle détourna les yeux. Elle pris plusieurs respirations profondes et puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe.

Quand il avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux, il avait été transporté au jour où elle avait été torturée dans sa maison par sa tante. Elle avait eu les larmes dans ses yeux ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, pendant qu'elle le regardait, presque avec un regard qui disait 'Aide-moi', il avait senti la culpabilité remontée. Il n'avait pas aimé revivre ces moments. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait mal de nouveau, il n'aimait pas non plus le faites qu'elle est mal, mais que pouvait-il faire?

Il était embarrassé et il s'était senti mal à l'aise. Elle activa le pas, mal interprétant encore ses intentions. Cette fois, il se jura qu'il remédierait à du problème. « Granger ? » l'appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna vivement, tenant son épaule. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Il n'a pas su quoi dire de plus. Il n'a pas été éduqué pour être gentil avec les gens.

« Oui ça va. Et tu as raison, je suis très maladroite, » dit-elle avec un demi de sourire. Il sourit aussi, bien qu'il se soit senti maladroit. Elle était étrange. Il finit le voyage à ses côtés, bien qu'il l'ait suivi toujours légèrement derrière. Hermione ne jeta plus un seul coup d'œil derrière elle.

Ils atteignirent finalement leur destination. Luna se releva et étreignit Hermione, comme si elle retrouvait une sœur perdue. Neville lui fit des excuses, lui disant qu'il aurait dût l'écouter, puisqu'elle avait raison. Il dit, « Nous nous sommes perdus, et nous avons même essayé de nous retrouver sans à l'aveuglette, bien que Luna ait précisé que nous ne pourrions pas arriver à Poudlard à l'aveuglette, nous avons tout de même essayé, et alors nous avons découvert que les terres autour de Poudlard étaient aussi magique que la forêt interdite, parce que nous ne pouvions nous orienter n'importe où. Ils ont finis par nous trouver. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Elle voulut préciser que c'était Malfoy qui avait raison, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, elle dit, « N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu faire la même erreur, Neville, alors ne te prends pas la tête. La seule chose importante c'est que vous êtes tous ici et que vous êtes sains et saufs. » Après les retrouvailles de ses étudiants, le professeur McGonagall se mit au travail.

Hermione trouva un siège vide près du fond de la salle de classe. Malfoy s'assit juste à côté d'elle, en regardant fixement les autres dans la salle.

Le professeur McGonagall passa les programmes à chaque étudiant, et leur expliqua tout. Elle leur dit qu'ils étudieraient tout pour leur B.U.S.E.S ensemble en tant qu'une même classe, étant enseignés par un professeur central. Ce professeur, un nouveau professeur appelé professeur Stephens, était également le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, et la directrice leur dit qu'il était un peu spécial, et qu'il avait reçu dix B.U.S.E.S et huit N.E.W.T.S. quand il était à l'école, ainsi il put alors être qualifié pour les enseigner. Ils auraient cours dans les salles de classe à l'opposé de leurs salles de dortoir, avec le nombre d'élèves chacun auraient été pris par le professeur Stephens et elle-même avant la fin de la semaine. Pour la plupart, ils étudieraient indépendamment. Le nombre de N.E.W.T.S. qu'ils avaient décidé d'étudier déterminerait le nombres de jours de cours qu'ils allaient avoir. Ils s'étaient attendu à ce qu'ils passent au moins une heure par jour, 3 jours par semaine, internant avec un professeur soit en potions, en métamorphose, en défenses contre les forces du mal, en herbologie, en runes antiques ou en sorts. Ils s'attendrait également à ce qu'ils aident les professeurs avec les plus jeunes étudiants, par des classes de cours particuliers ou d'enseignement. Ils pourraient soumettre leur premier et deuxième choix des internats à la directrice, mais elle aurait le dernier mot.

. Elle leur dit qu'en tant que « huitième années » Ils ne devraient pas adhérer aux mêmes règles que les autres étudiants. Puisqu'ils avaient l'âge, ils avaient eu leurs weekend libèrent pour faire ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils n'auraient pas des couvre-feux. Ils n'auraient pas de préfet, et le professeur Stephens serait leur chef « officiel » de maison. Ils s'attendraient à ce qu'ils portent l'uniforme traditionnel de Poudlard, avec des cravates noires, et aucun emblème de maison. Ils ne pourraient joindre aucun équipes ou clubs, mais ils pourraient venir à tous les événements.

Elle leur dit qu'ils auraient leur propre table dans le grande salle pour les repas, et ils devraient montrer l'exemple à tous les autres étudiants, en ne favorisant pas une maison au défaut d'une autre. Ils s'étaient également attendu à ce qu'ils se comportent correctement, ne briser aucune règle , ou ils trouveraient leur temps ici très cours.

Elle leur dit à tous de prendre quelques minutes pour compléter leurs sujets d'étude voulu, ainsi que leur préférence pour leur internat. Hermione leva la main. « Professeur, combien de N.E.W.T.S. Avons-nous le droit d'étudier? »

« Bien, Mlle Granger, voyant que vous avez reçu dix B.U.S.E.S, je dirais dix pour vous, bien que je pense sept ou huit, même dans votre cas, suffirais. C'est différent pour chacun. Vous devez avoir reçu une créneaux de dépassement dans une certaine matière de votre B.U.S.E , pour continuer le N.E.W.T. »

Professeur Stephens sourit à Hermione. Il était impressionné. Elle avait reçu autant de B.U.S.E.S que lui quand il était à l'école.

Hermione commença à compléter son formulaire. Elle demandait à étudier les potions magiques, les sorts, la métamorphose, la défense contre les forces du mal, l'histoire de la magie, l'astronomie, les runes antiques et l'Arithmancie. Elle compta combien cela lui faisait. Huit en tout. Elle ajouta Herbologie. Elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait facilement en faire neuf. Pour son internat, elle déposa les potions magiques comme numéro un et les runes antiques comme numéro deux. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire les deux?

Draco regarda le formulaire d'Hermione. Elle avait complété neuf cases. Il avait seulement passé sept B.U.S.E.S. ainsi il étudierait sept matières pour son N.E.W.T.S. Il nota Potions magiques, Sorts, Défenses contre les forces du mal, Métamorphose, runes antiques, astronomie et Arithmancie. Il regarda une fois de plus le formulaire d'Hermione, pour voir ce qu'elle avait mis comme premier choix pour son internat. Elle avait mis des potions magiques et puis runes antiques. Il avait seulement voulu des Potions magiques, de sorte à ce que ce soit ce qu'il avait énuméré.

Il sa pencha plus près d'elle et dit, « les runes antiques ? C'est horrible. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à part fixer des formes et des symboles toute la journée ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, et réalisa alors qu'il regardait son formulaire. Elle mis son bras devant pour le cacher des yeux de Drago.

**Le commencement **

Cette première nuit, après avoir dîner dans le grande salle, ils avient eus leur première rencontre avec la directrice et professeur Stephens. Les classes commenceraient le lendemain. Hermione monta aussi rapidement qu'elle put juqu'en haut, parce que elle voulait regarder son programme une fois de plus. La directrice était venue dans leur vestibule dire à chaque étudiant de retrouver le professeur Stephens dans leurs chambres, un par un. Ils commencèrent par Hermione.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'occupait de chacune des neuf classes et aussi des potions magiques pour l'internat d'Hermione. Elle sourit largement à Hermione, et lui dit qu'elle était très heureuse qu'elle soit de retour, s'excusant du fait qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu de vrai 7ème année, puisqu'elle était très importante pour la guerre. Hermione lui indiqua, « Je suis juste très contente d'avoir eu cette occasion. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune. Personne d'autre était là. 'Ils doivent tous préparés leurs réunions » se dit-elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais pendant qu'elle marchait dans la salle commune, elle frappa à la porte de Draco. Comme il ne répondit pas au début, elle commença à s'éloigner. Quand elle atteignit la fin du hall, elle entendit une voix inquiète dire, «Tu as frappé à ma porte ? »

Elle revint alors vers lui. « Oui. »

« Tu voulais quelque chose? » Il semblait un peu en colère qu'elle l'ait dérangé.

Voulait-elle quelque chose ? Pas vraiment. Elle avait juste voulu parler, mais il ne semblait pas être d'humeur. Elle fit des excuses et se retourna prête à partir.

« Ne frappes plus jamais à ma porte, à moins que tu veuilles vraiment quelque chose, » dit-il sarcastique en commençant à refermer sa porte.

Soudain, elle se précipita jusqu'à la porte , les étonnant tous les deux, et mis sa main sur la porte pour la laisser ouverte. Elle nota qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé ses affaires. « Je voulais juste voir ta chambre, » mentit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne ressemble pas à ta chambre? » dit-il, se penchant vers l'arrière pour s'appuyer sur sa porte fermée car elle avait eu le toupet de s'inviter dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte.

« Je n'ai jamais vu la chambre d'un garçon, enfin, pas ici à Poudlard, » conjectura Hermione à haute voix.

« J'en suis sûr, »rit-il.

«Quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je dis juste que je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais vu une chambre de garçon pareil, » expliqua-t-il tout en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Hermione le regarda avec embarras, ses joues se mirent à rougir. Elle voulu se défendre, mais il ne l'insultait pas vraiment, en disant qu'elle était chaste. Naturellement, il faisait référence au fait qu'il pensait qu'elle était une prude. Elle dit, « J'ai déjà été dans la chambre de Ron, » mais elle rajouta très vite, « naturellement, c'était juste pour étudier, ou pour la nettoyer. » Elle regarda le plancher vers le bas. Elle était vraiment une idiote. Elle n'aurait jamais dût rien dire.

Il se leva, marcha près d'elle, elle le regarda, et elle se sentie appréhensive pour quelques raisons. Au lieu de se poster devant elle cependant, il ouvrit sa porte et dit, « Tu devrais y aller, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que McGonagall te trouve ici. Ma chambre n'a pas encore besoin d'être rangée et les cours ne sont pas encore commencé. »

Elle inclina la tête et commença à y aller. Elle revenue à coté de lui et dit, « Bonne nuit, Draco, je te vois demain matin. »

« Ouais, bonne nuit, Hermione, » répondit-il.

Pendant qu'elle parcourrait le vestibule vers sa chambre elle réalisa quelque chose. Il l'avait appelé Hermione, c'était peut être la première fois de sa vie. Pas Sang-de-Bourbe ou Granger, mais Hermione. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de ça.

Quand il ferma sa porte, Draco rejoua la scène qui venait juste de passé dans sa tête. Quand elle avait dit être déjà allé dans la chambre de la belette, elle avait rougit, il avait senti un désir primordiale d'être proche de elle. Il était scandalisé. Qu'allait-il faire une fois qu'il serait proche d'elle, de toute façon? C'était une bonne chose qu'il lui ait demandé de partir. Elle l'avait appelé Draco encore, ainsi il s'était également senti obligé de l'appeler Hermione. Il ne l'avait par le passé jamais appelée par son nom, en huit ans. Hermione. C'était un nom différent, pour une fille différente . Il pensait que cette année serait un parfaite agonie. Il pensait qu'il passerait une très mauvaise année. Sa mère avait même insisté sur le fait qu'il devait revenir avec la tête haute, en étant fière de qui il était. Il avait su que ce ne serait pas une tâche facile. Il savait ce que chacun penserait à lui. Il avait pensé savoir comment chacun réagirait. C'était pourquoi il était si troublé par les récents événements. Elle avait été plus que 'cordial'. C'était presque comme-ci elle voulait qu'ils soient amis ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il se rassit sur son lit en pensant qu'aujourd'hui était vraiment une bonne journée pour commencer l'année.

**Oo°oO**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? C'est un peu l'exposition de cette septième année donc pas beaucoup d'action mais je vous promet que pour les chapitres qui suivent ça se bouscule en peu plus!^^**

**En tout cas posez toutes les questions que vous souhaitez, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir. Et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour me dire si je dois continuer ou non.**

**Alors à la semaine prochaine et soit bonne vacances ou soit bon travail à tous!**

**A+ bisous**

**Drago-Hermione**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**** : A familiar Place**

**Résumé**** : ****Voldemort est mort. Et c'est pour une huitième année qu'Hermione, Draco et quelques autres élèves se préparent pour une nouvelle année! Entre mystère et romance. une histoire que vous n'oublierez jamais. **

**Bêta lectrice**** : **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire non plus ... Elle vient de la très talentueuse auteur , qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me laisser traduire son histoire. **

**Note : Cette histoire se situe après la septième année. Il y aura bien sûr de l'amour entre nos deux protagonistes préférés mais aussi beaucoup de suspense!**

**Fréquence de postage de chapitre : Je pars en vacances samedi et je reviens mi-Aout. Pour me faire pardonner à mon retour de vacances vous aurez le droit à 2 chapitres!**

**PS : N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre.**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Réponses au review anonymes**** :**

**emilie **** : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise!**

**Oo°oO**

**Chapitre IV:**

**Les cours commencent : **

Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, les minutes se transformèrent en heures, et le plus importantes de tous, les heures se transformèrent en jours. Bientôt, la première semaine était terminée. Hermione s'était reposé dans son lit le samedi matin, ne s'étant pas sentit aussi heureuse depuis longtemps . Sa vie avait de nouveau une structure. Sa vie avait de nouveau de l'ordre. Elle était de retour à l'école et ça faisait du bien. Elle suivait une routine qu'elle aimait, et elle sourit rien qu'en pensant à ça. Elle sauta du lit et décida de travailler un peu. Il était toujours très tôt. Le ciel avait toujours une tonalité rosâtre, et il y avait de la condensation sur sa vitre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de temps pour réviser avant le petit déjeuner. Aucune heure n'aime le présent !

Elle aimait la manière dont les cours se déroulaient. Le groupe entier se réunissait le matin, pour que le professeur Stephens leurs donnent des instructions. Il leur donnerait leurs prochaines leçons, et les laisserait travailler. Certains d'entre eux fonctionneraient par de petits groupes et certains seuls. Ils avait écopé de beaucoup de liberté, ce qui était parfait en ce qui concerne Hermione. On leur avait également permis d'y aller à leur propre rythme, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione était déjà allé bien plus loin dans le programme que le reste de la classe.

Le Professeur Stephens les rencontrerait encore en milieu de journée et aussi vers le soir. Ils rencontreraient également certains des autres professeurs, si ils avaient n'importe quelles questions à quoi le professeur Stephens ne pourrait pas répondre, ce qui n'était pas un événement fréquent.

Ils avaient Charmes, Histoire de la magie, herbologie et potions magique, le lundi et mercredi. Le mardi et jeudi, ils avaient Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal, Astronomie, et l'étude des Moldus. Vendredi ils avaient Arithmancie et runes antiques. Pas une personne s'était inscrite au soin des créatures magiques ou à la divination, ce qui signifiait que ces deux cours avaient été abandonnés. Puisque Hermione n'avait pas pris l'étude des Moldus, son internat pour les potions magiques était programmé pendant les mardi et jeudi après Malfoy et Michael Corner avaient également cours à la même heure . Le nouveau professeur de potions magiques était un grand mage nommé Mankin, et Hermione l'avait trouvé fascinant. Il était très beau et avait un très bon sens de l'humour. Il avait voyagé dans le monde entier et avait vu tant de choses. Il était fortement intelligent, et pas seulement en potion magique. Ses internes faisaient des choses plutôt intéressantes comme faire d'authentiques potions et aller dans la fôret interdite pour collecter des spécimens. Quand Hermione avait entendu cela, certains des internes des autres matières avaient été réduis à aider le professeur ; Les formulaires de matières semblable, elle était définitivement très chanceuse en effet, même si cela signifiait passer du temps avec Draco et Micheal Corner.

Elle s'était habitué à Draco. Il était silencieux et réservé pendant leurs cours, choisissant de travailler seul, tout comme Hermione. Il parlait rarement pendant leur temps d'internat. Michael était différent. Hermione l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Il avait été un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledor, et il avait souvent complimenté Hermione au cours des années pour son intellect, tout comme son meilleur ami, Terry Boot. Au contraire de Terry, qu'Hermione trouvait plaisant et affable, elle trouvait Michael un peu hautain et arrogant. Il était également évident qu'il n'aimait pas du tout Malfoy. La plupart des huitième années avaient décidé de donner à Draco un espace large, l'ignorant ou l'évitant. Michael d'une part, semblé en conflit avec Draco, par deux fois il était venu chercher les ennuis auprès de ce dernier, sans aucune raison apparente. Draco ne semblait pas vouloir suivre le comportement antagonique de Michael, et il avait favorablement évité toutes les confrontations. Et pour cela, Hermione était fière de lui.

Le Vendredi était un jour libre pour la plupart des huitième années, puisque seulement cinq personnes avaient pris Arithmancie et runes antiques, qui était Hermione, Draco, Michael, Terry Boot et Padma Patil. Ceci s'était avéré être le jour préféré de tous. Elle aimait les deux matières, bien qu'Arithmancie lui ait parfois donné quelques problèmes. Puisqu'il n'était que cinq d'entre eux, ils décidèrent de travailler ensemble, au même rythme, ainsi ils pourraient mieux s'entre aider.

Elle avait du travail à faire dans chaque matière, ainsi elle serait probablement à son bureau ou dans la bibliothèque tout le weekend-end. Elle était finalement descendue pour déjeuner ce matin-là, sous l'insistance de Dean, mais à peine eut-elle manger qu'elle retourna au travail. Luna frappa à sa porte vers 10 heures et lui demanda si elle voudrait aller au Pré-au-lard avec elle, Neville, et Justin Finch-Fletchery . Hermione pensa tout d'abord à la tonne de travail qui l'attendait puis elle pensa au fait que ce serait peut être divertissant d'y aller. Elle dit à Luna qu'elle devait prendre une douche d'abord. Ils avaient décidé de partir à 11 heures.

Après s'être habillée, elle quitta sa chambre, pour aller retrouver les autres, quand elle vit Draco marcher à la hâte, avec ce qui semblait être du sang sur sa lèvre. Elle regard derrière elle, et puis regarda la porte menant hors du couloir. Elle courut jusqu'en en bas du hall et dit à Neville qu'ils devraient continuer sans elle, et qu'elle serait là sous peu. Il protesta au début, mais elle lui promis qu'elle viendrait, mais qu'elle avait juste quelque chose à faire d'abord, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'attendent.

Elle courut de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et frappa à la porte. Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, elle mis son oreille contre la porte et dit, « Malfoy, est-ce que tu es la dedans ? » C'était stupide de demander vu qu'elle l'avait vu rentrer dans la chambre quelques minutes avant. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Quand elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit subitement ce qui fit tomber Hermione et Draco dans la chambre.

Il lui dit, « C'est si gentil que tu sois tomber sur moi. »

Elle le regarda en se relevant sur ses genoux et lui dit, « Bonjour. »

Il secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité la plus totale. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea au travers de son matelas. Elle se leva et ferma la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, « Comment est-ce que tu t'es blessé à la lèvre ? »

« Je me suis buté et je suis tombé. Il semble que je sois aussi maladroit que toi. Y a t-il d'autres informations que tu désirerais connaître? » lui dit-il s'arrêtant sur chaque mot, tout en regardant fixement le plafond.

Elle arriva près de lui et regarda plus attentivement sa lèvre. « On dirait plutôt que quelqu'un t'as frappé, » conclut-elle.

« Mon..., oh mon..., mais ta capacité de déduction est presque aussi bonne que ta capacité à ennuyer les gens, » lui indiqua Draco en la regardant durement.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, près de lui, ce qui fit reculer Draco, pendant qu'il criait pratiquement, « Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, Granger ? »

« Laisse-moi regarder ta lèvre, »lui dit-elle, se pliant plus étroitement, regardant fixement sa lèvre inférieure, qui était gonflée et qui était enduite du sang desséché. Elle mit le bout de son doigt sur sa lèvre, ce qui le fit reculer. Pas de douleur, mais plus par le fait qu'elle l'ait touché. Il emprisonna son poignet et l'éloigna de sa figure.

La proximité de son corps à côté de lui le rendait très inconfortable. Qui pensait-elle être, assise sur son lit, et toucher son visage? Il devait la repousser, la repousser physiquement parlant, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait être efficace, ainsi il lui dit, « Sors de ma chambre, espèce de Sans-de-bourbe » et alors seulement il libéra son poignet.

Cela eu l'effet escompté. Elle sauta hors du lit et se tourna rapidement sur ses talons. Si elle pouvait juste partir après ça, il pourrait passer sa journée, à broyer du noir, renfrogné, mais non, elle devait avoir le dernier mot. Elle devait lui faire regretter d'être né, elle lui dit, « Je suis désolée, Malfoy. J'étais inquiète pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas de mon amitié, c'est ton choix, mais s'il te plaît ne m'appelle plus par ce nom. Il me blesse vraiment. » quand elle avait dit ça, elle n'était pas du tout en colère. Elle ne l'avait pas dit avec ressentiment. Elle l'avait dit avec tristesse et douleur. Condamnez-la.

Elle atteignit sa porte et mis sa main sur la poignée quand il se releva de son lit et pris une position assise. Il dit alors deux mots qu'il n'aurait jamais penser dire à quelqu'un de toute sa vie, du moins il s'en serait rappeler. Il lui dit, « je suis désolé. »

Elle revenu , choquée qu'il lui ait fait des excuses sincères. Elle revenue plus près, et s'assit sur la chaise près de son bureau. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-elle. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ?

«Juste un fichue septième année qui pensait me mettre sur le dos tous les crimes des mangemorts » dit-il solennellement.

« Tu devais savoir que ton retour ici serait difficile. Tu devais réaliser que les gens réagiraient comme ça, » dit-elle, puis elle ajouta, « Tu devais aussi savoir que tes actions passées reviendraient te hanter. »

Draco voulu dire, `Mais pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? 'ou `Pourquoi tu ne me blâme pas? 'À la place il dit « Je sais. »

« Écoute, » commença-t-elle, « certains d'entre nous se rendent au Pré-au-lard. Viens, ce sera une bonne distraction pour toi. Aucuns étudiants ennuyant. Je pourrais même t'offrir une bierre au beurre si tu es sage. » lui sourit elle.

« Tu me le promets? » dit-il avec sarcasme.

« J'ignore toutes les choses grossières que tu me diras aujourd'hui. Je viens juste de le décidé, » répondit-elle.

« Tu y vas avec tes amis, Granger, » dit-il, retournant se coucher dans son lit en mettant un bras le long de son corps et l'autre bras sur ses yeux.

Il pouvait la sentir se tenir juste au dessus de lui. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà partie? Il pourrait peut être encore l'appeler 'sang-de bourbe', ça l'a ferait partir à coup sur. Il était sur le point de le faire, quand il fût choqué encore une fois car Hermione venait de le retoucher !

Hermione atteignit la main du Draco, qui a été juste devant ses yeux. Elle l'a tira de sa perche au-dessus de son visage et l'a plaça sur le lit, près de son corps. C'était un contact innocent, mais du point de vue de Draco, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait choqué avec 1000 volts d'électricité. D'ailleurs, ce qui le dérangé le plus, c'était qu'elle avait toujours sa main avec la sienne !

« Ne te complais pas dans ta pitié, Malfoy. Si tu changes d'avis, je te verrais là bas, » et après avoir dit cela, elle lâcha sa main et se rendit hors de la chambre retrouver ses amis.

**L'anniversaire de la fille**

Elle quitta Poudlard, marchant rapidement pour essayer de rattraper ses amis. C'était un beau jour de septembre. Il faisait chaud et le temps était ensoleillé. Le ciel était bleu avec quelques nuages blancs le striant . Pendant qu'Hermione marchait le long de la route, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Demain c'était son anniversaire ! Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir oublié? Peut-être qu'elle s'achèterait un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Elle sourit. Elle savait que ses parents lui enverraient quelque chose de merveilleux. Ils le faisaient chaque année. Elle doutait que Harry ou Ron se souviennent de son anniversaire, ce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait d'ailleurs. Personne à Poudlard ne saurait que c'était son anniversaire. Sa dernière année en tant qu'adolescente, grâce au ciel.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Quelqu'un courait. Elle su avant même de se retourner que ce serait lui. Malfoy l'avait juste rattraper quand elle lui dit, « Tu sais quoi, Malfoy, je viens juste de me rappeler que demain c'est mon anniversaire, ainsi je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui devrait m'offrir une bière au beurre. »

Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait et indiqua, « J'aurais dû savoir que tu allais rompre ta promesse. Bien, je te le payerai mais juste parce que c'est ton anniversaire. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu utilises tout ton argent pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, mais il regarda rapidement la route, ainsi elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression.

« Alors, la fille qui fête son anniversaire, quelle âge avez-vous ? » demanda-t-il

« Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans. Je vieillis. Je suis littéralement une vieille femme maintenant, » grimaça-t-elle.

« Tu es plus vieilles que moi. Je viens juste d'avoir 18 ans en juin, » lui annonça-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai toujours été l'une des plus vieille de la classe. J'ai l'habitude, » admit-elle.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude pour ton anniversaire? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient le long de la route.

« Et bien, depuis que je viens à Poudlard, pas grand chose. Mes parents m'envoient toujours un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire. Ron et Harry ne se rappellent jamais de mon anniversaire, mais ce n'est pas si grave, » dit-elle, avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

Draco pensa que c'était vraiment nul que ces propres meilleurs amis ne se rappellent même pas de son anniversaire. Tout le monde devrait avoir ou moins une personne qui lui souhaite un bon anniversaire. Une carte et un cadeau de vos parents c'est très bien, mais un anniversaire heureux était beaucoup plus significatif. Par conséquent, Draco lui indiqua, «Très bien, alors au cas où personne ne te le souhaiterai, puis-je te souhaiter un heureux anniversaire, un jour en avance? »

« Merci, » dit-elle, « Quand est-ce que c'est ton anniversaire pour que je puisse te rendre la pareille?. »

« C'est pas avant un moment, comme je le disais c'est pas avant juin.» dit-il.

« Très bien, alors en juin, je te souhaiterai un joyeux anniversaire, » promit-elle.

« Je voudrais bien te croire mais comme tu m'avais déjà promis une bierre au beurre aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Le reste de la promenade se passa en silence. Hermione n'aimait pas devoir toujours parler aux gens, les amuser. Parfois, si vous n'avez rien à dire, il vaut mieux se taire. Malfoy trouva le silence très accueillant. Il avait supporté des railleries toute la semaine d'étudiants de chacune des quatre maisons. Même quelques uns des huitième d'année avaient fait quelques remarques sinistre. Il avait cherché la solitude de sa chambre à plus d'une occasion cette semaine passée. Si il aurait pu avoir tous ses repas dans sa chambre, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux.

Il avait reçu un hibou de sa mère la veille. Elle était placée dans une cellule de la prison, et les hiboux «étaient autorisés dans les deux sens ». Elle lui avait demandé comment ça se passait pour lui. Elle lui avait demandé si il s'était fait des amis. Elle voulait savoir les matières qu'il étudiait. En d'autres termes, elle était folle, et elle devait vouloir que Draco lui ne lui avait pas encore réécrit. Il ferait cela plus tard, après leur promenade. Il dit, « j'ai eu des nouvelles de ma mère hier. » Il regretta d'avoir dit ça à Hermione la minute qui suivit. Pourquoi se fiait-il à elle ?

« Oh, je ne savais pas que les lettres étaient autorisées. Je ne te demande pas comme elle va. Je suis sûr que c'est horrible d'être enfermé là-bas sans sa famille »indiqua Hermione sympathiquement.

« Oui, je suppose que ça l'est, » conjectura Draco.

« Mes parents me manque autant, mais bien sûr je ne compare en aucun cas ma situation à la tienne, » ajouta-elle rapidement. « Ils sont restés en Australie, et quoique je sois habitué à rester loin d'eux, quelques fois juste le fait de savoir que je suis loin de mes parents me rend triste. Parfois je me sens seule »

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient en Australie, » admit Draco. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait en fait pas grand chose sur elle, et encore moins sur sa famille. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait des frères ou des sœurs. Les seules choses qu'il savait c'était que ses parents étaient des moldus et qu'ils étaient dentistes. Il lui demanda pourquoi ils étaient là-bas, et elle lui expliqua. Il réalisa qu'elle était vraiment plus mûre que réalisa également qu'elle faisait plus vieille que lui. Bien qu'ils n'avaient que 9 mois d'écart, elle semblait tellement plus mûre. Elle ressemblait à une adulte. Parfois, Draco se sentait toujours comme un enfant. Il l'admirait, et peut être même que c'était plus que de l'admiration, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore décrire.

Ils atteignirent le prêt-au-lard, et allèrent retrouver les autres. Hermione marchait en direction de Luna et de Neville, qui ne semblaient ni étonné ni en colère que Draco soit présent. En fait, Luna offrit même à Draco une sucrerie, qu'il refusa poliment. Justin semblait légèrement mis à l'éccart depuis que Draco était là, mais il l'avait bien cherché. Le groupe passa en revue les bas-côtés du magasin de sucrerie pendant plus de 30 minutes. Hermione finit par acheter du chocolat blanc et quelques cannes à sucre. Draco acheta quelque chose, mais refusa de dire à Hermione ce que c'était. Elle le regarda comme si elle était en colère, mais Draco savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas, c'était juste pour rigoler.

Tous allèrent aux Trois balais, et s'installèrent à une table. L'endroit était presque vide. Le groupe n'avait pas l'habitude d'y aller sans la troupe d'étudiants quand ils avaient une sortie de prévue pour l'école. Draco trouva le café vide très accueillant. Il alla commander des bière au beurre, décida de les payer toutes et retourna s'assoir avec tous le monde. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, qui partageait un siège avec Neville. Luna et Justin étaient de l'autre côté. Draco glissa jusqu'à Hermione, essayant de ne pas la toucher. Elle se colla à Neville aussi prêt qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle constatait que sa cuisse touchait légèrement la cuisse de Draco. Elle aimait cette sensation de proximité. Son épaule et son bras se pressaient légèrement contre lui. Elle le constata avec soulagement, aussi. Deux fois elle crut qu'il pressé sa cuisse plus près de la sienne, mais c'était probablement son imagination.

Elle sentit des papillons dans son estomac, quand son pied toucha distraitement le sien. Il le déplaca rapidement, mais l'effet resta le même. Ils burent tous leurs bière au beurres, commandant une autre tournée, laquelle Malfoy paya également. Ils parlèrent de leurs études, de leurs internats ; Neville était avec le professeur Sprout en Herbologie. Luna était avec la directrice de maison, en potion , et Justin était avec le professeur Stephens en Métamorphose . Il dit que son premier choix, potions magiques , avait été volé sous son nez par Hermione, Michael et Draco. Hermione rit, sachant qu'il plaisantait, puisqu'il n'étudiait pas pour ses A.S.P.I.C.S dans ce sujet, mais Draco était beaucoup moins tendre qu'Hermione. Il avait su que Justin était un né-moldu, et il supposa que sa haine contre Draco l'avait poussé à dire ces mots. Il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Faire de ce rendez vous à cinq, un rendez vous à quatre. Il dit à tout le monde merci, se leva et partit.

Il descendit la ruelle, pour se diriger hors du village, quand cette fois ce fut lui qui attendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il se retourna pour voir Hermione qui courrait pour le rattraper. Il pensa que ça aurait été marrant de la faire vraiment courir. Voir si elle essayait réellement de le suivre. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et commença à marcher pour la rejoindre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours, Granger ? » demanda-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers elle.

« C'est une belle journée pour courir, tu ne penses pas?» dit-elle, tout sourire. Elle était presque à sa hauteur, alors il se retourna et recommença à marcher dans sa direction originel. Elle courut plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à coté de lui. Il courut encore plus rapidement, ainsi il était en tête. Elle courut aussi rapidement qu'elle le pourrait, mais ne put le rattraper. Bientôt, ils s'engagèrent bien loin du village. Si quelqu'un les avait vus, ils auraient pensé qu'ils étaient un couple de lunatique. En tout cas c'est ce qu'aurait pensé Draco.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, et vu qu'elle était juste derrière lui à environ un kilomètre, et elle marchait maintenant, avec la main sur son coté. Il cessa de courir, se pencha contre un arbre, et décida de l'attendre. Quand elle eut finalement atteint l'arbre où se tenait Draco, elle marcha près de lui sans même faire attention à Draco.

« Arrête de m'ignorer, Granger, ou sinon tu n'auras pas ton cadeau d'anniversaire, » lui dit-il.

Elle s'était arrêté, et marchait vers lui, presque comme si il était un aimant et qu'elle était attiré par lui, quoique leur polarité ait été évidente. Elle se tint devant lui et dit, «Tu ne m'as pas acheté de cadeau. J'ai été tout le temps avec toi et je ne t'ais pas vu acheter quoi que ce soit»

« Tu penses que tu sais tout, »lui dit-il, tout en dirigeant son doigt vers elle, « mais tu ne sais rien, petite. Si tu t'en rappel, j'ai acheté quelque chose dans le magasin de sucrerie que tu n'as pas vu. »

«Très bien Mr 'J'ai acheté un cadeau à Hermione ' Donne-moi mon cadeau ! » dis elle tout en lui présentant sa main.

« Je n'aime pas trop ton attitude, » dit-il avec condescendance.

« Et je ne pense pas que tu m'ai acheté de cadeau, » énonçât-elle.

Il ne lui avait pas acheté de cadeau. Il s'était acheté du chocolat, qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle voit, parce qu'il pensait que acheter des sucreries devant elle serait vraiment minable. Il souhaitait lui avoir acheté quelque chose, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il se retourna à nouveau pour marcher vers le château et dit, « Tu ne sauras jamais maintenant. Ton manque de confiance en moi m'a mis dans l'incapacité de te le donner. Je ne suis pas d'une nature donnant, et c'est de ta faute. » il se retourna et dit, «Tu m'as blessé au plus profond de mon cœur. »

Elle commença à rire, et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait un de ces caractère parfois. Elle dû arrêter de marcher, parce qu'elle riait trop.

Draco observa la sorcière rire de lui, et décida qu'il préférait mieux une Granger riant qu'une Granger pleurant. « Joyeux anniversaire, » lui dit-il.

«Quoi ? » réussit-elle à articuler derrière ses rires.

« Je t'ai fait le rire. C'est mon cadeau, » dit-il. Il inventa ça rapidement et décida que c'était tout de même une bonne pirouette.

« Merci, Malfoy, » dit-elle rigolant toujours et marchant maintenant près de lui, « C'est la chose la plus gentille que j'ai eu jusqu'ici' ici, en même temps c'est la **seule** chose que j'ai eu juste qu'ici, mais toujours est-il que c'est vraiment gentil. Maintenant je sais ce que je vais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire »

Il l'observa marcher légèrement devant lui et sourit. Elle lui avait déjà donné un cadeau, elle avait ri, et ce n'était même pas encore son anniversaire.

**Torture fine :**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt pour aller à la volière. Elle savait que ses parents lui auraient envoyé un paquet pour son anniversaire, qu'elle voulait aller chercher. Elle marchait vers le haut des escaliers quand elle vit Draco se reposer à l'étage supérieure, avec les bras derrières la tête.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandât-elle, montant vite, à quelques marches de lui.

Il leva la tête, et elle aurait juré qu'il avait pleuré. Il se releva rapidement et la poussa, pratiquement en courant vers le bas des escaliers raides. Elle le rattrapa et lui toucha le bras.

« CESSE DE ME TOUCHER ! » beuglât-il.

« Je suis désolé, » lui dit elle et elle le pensait. Il ne voulait pas qu'une né moldu le touche. Elle dit. « Je me demandais juste ce qui n'allait pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne te toucherai plus. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que quelqu'un comme moi te touches. Je te fais mes excuses. Je ne te toucherai plus jamais. » Elle se retourna et remonta l'escalier. Elle était si embarrassée. Elle espérait qu'il soit déjà loin quand elle redescendrait. Malheureusement pour elle, il s'assit sur l'escalier inférieure, et décida de l'attendre.

Elle ouvrit le paquet de ses parents alors qu'elle était encore dans la volière. Après qu'elle ait examiné chaque petit objet de son paquet, elle commença à descendre l'escalier, son cadeau dans les mains. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit toujours là. Devait-elle s'arrêter ou marcher à coté de lui comme si elle ne le voyait pas? Elle décida d'attendre et de le laisser décider de la prochaine étape. Elle marcha après lui lentement, et pendant qu'elle marchait deux escaliers au-dessous de lui, il s'arrêta et toucha son bras. Elle regarda sa main posé sur son bras, et dit, « Si je ne peux pas te toucher, alors tu ne peux pas me toucher. Ça ne peut être que dans un seul sens. » Il laissa tomber sa main. Il s'assit sur la marche juste derrière lui. Elle s'assit sur l'escalier juste à côté de lui.

« J'ai écrit à ma mère une lettre, et j'allais l'envoyer aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas, » énonca-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas envoyer cette lettre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que, c'est un mensonge ! » cria-t-il, se relevant subitement. « Tout ce que j'ai écrit n'est que mensonge! Je lui ai dit que j'étais heureux ! Je lui ai dit que tout allait très bien ! Je lui ai dit que je parler avec tout le monde. Je lui ai dit que ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Je veux lui épargner la vérité Elle souffre déjà assez. » Il tint sa tête entre ses mains, et alors continua, « je lui dois beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas lui mentir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Il était vraiment en conflit intérieur.

Hermione se redressa et dit, « Peut-être qu'elle te protégeait toute ces années, et qu'il est temps que ce soit à toi de la protéger. Je pense que tu devrais envoyer cette lettre. Libère-la d'un poids de ses épaules. Tu as raison, elle souffre assez. Laisse-la penser que son fils se porte bien. Envois la lettre. »

Elle avait raison, naturellement. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il regarda la lettre et dit alors, « Lis-la d'abord, pour voir si ça sonne bien, que ce ne soit pas seulement un ramassis de conneries. »

Elle inclina la tête et il lui remit la lettre. Elle la lut rapidement et le lui remis. « C'est une lettre très gentille. Je trouve qu'elle est très crédible, » dit-elle. La vérité c'était que la lettre lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait écrit qu'il se faisait des amis, qu'il s'amusait, qu'il étudiant durement. Il avait raison, ce n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges.

Il remonta vers le haut des escaliers pour envoyer sa lettre. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers elle quand il a atteint le haut et elle dit, « Je t'attends ici, ok ? » Il ne pensait pas à ça, mais il inclina la tête et disparut de sa vue.

Hermione se sentit horriblement mal pour le garçon qui lui avait causé tant de misères toutes ces années. Quand tout avait été terminé, il c'était révélé être une personne, comme eux, avec des sentiments et des émotions. Si vous le coupiez, il saignait, juste comme le reste du monde. Elle appréciait cela, et peut-être qu'il avait finalement appris à l'apprécier aussi bien.

Il envoya le hibou et revenu en bas de l'escalier. « Écoute, tout à l'heure, je pense que tu as mal compris. Je n'ai pas été dérangé parce que tu étais une né moldue, je te le jure. Je n'ai seulement pas été habitué à de telle marques d'affections et de touché de main. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça. » Il devait avoir soudainement trouvé ses chaussures intéressantes parce qu'il les regardait fixement. Hermione agita sa main sous son nez et il releva les yeux.

« Malfoy, c'est bon, je vais vraiment m'abstenir de te toucher. J'ai juste l'habitude de le faire avec Harry et Ron, nous nous touchons souvent, nous nous tenons la main, nous nous étreignons. Je sais que nous deux, nous ne sommes pas de cette sorte d'amis, pas encore en tout cas, ainsi, je respecterai tes souhaits. »

Il voulait lui dire, `Je veux que tu me touches ! 'mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait toujours était jaloux de la façon dont Potter la touchait, lui tenait la main, ou l'étreignait. Il ne savait juste pas comment lui dire sans parraitre pour un imbécile profond. Il sourit quand il pensa à la façon dont elle avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des amis **'enfin pas encore'****.** Cela signifiait que peut-être un jour ils seraient des amis, qui se touchaient, qui se tiendraient la main, qui s'étreindraient, et peut-être plus.

Ils marchèrent vers la sortie de la volière et Hermione demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour le reste de la journée ? »

Il n'avait rien de prévu. Il irait probablement dans sa chambre, étudier pendant un moment, et alors il s'ennuierait pendant le reste de la journée. Il dit, « j'allais étudier. Notre devoir de runes anciennes me donne un peu de fil à retordre. » Il ne mentait pas à propos de ça.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions nous réunir dans la bibliothèque et étudier ensemble, » proposa-t-elle. Quand il ne dit rien, et quand il ne la regarda plus dans les yeux plus d'une seconde, elle compris qu'il était encore trop tôt pour ce type de chose. Elle décida qu'elle lui donnerait une opportunité pour refuser, ainsi elle lui dit, « En y repensant, tu préfères peut être travailler tout seul, je te verrais plus tard, peut-être au déjeuner. » Elle commença alors à se diriger dans la direction opposée.

Il lui hurla alors, « Granger ! Je parie que tu as besoin d'aide en Arithmancie! Si tu m'aides en runes antiques, je t'aiderais, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Elle revenue à nouveau près de lui, et sourit, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était si transparent.

« Comme tu veux, on se voit à la bibliothèque dans une demi-heure. » Elle continua à courir dans la direction opposée. Il l'observa courir, et décida qu'il pourrait s'habituer à elle. Il ne voulait juste pas s'habituer à elle, pour ensuite qu'on la lui reprenne.

Il se dirigea vers leur dortoir, avec un ressort sous ses pieds. Il ne laisserait pas ces enfoirés le rabaisser. Il avait subit trop de torture au cours de ces deux dernières années. Il pouvait survivre à la haine, aux insultes, aux railleries, particulièrement si il avait le sourire de Granger à regarder. Il irait bien.

**Oo°oO**

**Voilà! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez? Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre! Et puis il y des petits signes qui montrent que leurs sentiments sont en train de changer! Et moi j'adore!mdr **

**Jze voulais également vous dire un grand merci pour toutes les petites review que vous m'avez postées, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir! Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... REVIEWS!lol**

**A+ Bisous**

**Drago-Hermione**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**** : A familiar Place**

**Résumé**** : ****Voldemort est mort. Et c'est pour une huitième année qu'Hermione, Draco et quelques autres élèves se préparent pour une nouvelle année! Entre mystère et romance. une histoire que vous n'oublierez jamais. **

**Bêta lectrice**** : **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire non plus ... Elle vient de la très talentueuse auteur , qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me laisser traduire son histoire. **

**Note : Cette histoire se situe après la septième année. Il y aura bien sûr de l'amour entre nos deux protagonistes préférés mais aussi beaucoup de suspense!**

**Fréquence de postage de chapitre : Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

**hitsune**** : ****Oui ne T'inquiète pas je ne l'avait tout simplement pas corrigé! Et merci, je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire!**

**Chuu~❤ :**** Merci**** beaucoup pour ta review! Je trouve aussi que les personnages collent bien avec ceux de Rowling! **

**PS : N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre.**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira... Et merci également a tout ceux qui m'ont postés une review! Ça me fait vachement plaisir et ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer dans ma traduction! Alors continuez!lol**

**Oo°oO**

**Chapitre V : Octobre :**

**La pluie commence :**

Septembre se trouva à sa fin, et octobre débuta. C'était un moi d'octobre froid et humide. Il avait semblé que les feuilles n'avaient même pas eus le temps de changer de couleur, quand la pluie survenu et les délogea de leurs branches. Hermione commençait à sentir le poids de ses études. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchis à toute l'ampleur des études. Elle ne se plaignait pas, mais elle avait presque oublié combien l'école c'était du travail.

Toutes les huitième années commençaient à s'habituer à ce 'nouveau système scolaire ' et au fait d'étudier sans les professeurs. Hermione, pour elle, trouvait consternant de faire certaines des leçons, comme les runes antiques ou les potions magiques sans l'aide d'un professeur pour les aider à temps plein. Si elle était en difficulté, elle pouvait seulement imaginer comment ça avait dû être dur pour les autres aussi.

Ce mardi après-midi, Draco, Michael et Hermione rassemblaient des ingrédients pour leur internat de potions magiques et à l'extérieur la pluie était torrentiel. Même à l'intérieur des murs en pierre épais du château, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de la pluie.

Michael était penché sur le table pour atteindre une espèce particulière de plante, qu'ils fermentaient au-dessus d'un chaudron, pour la transformer en une forme liquide, afin que les étudiants de cinquièmes année puisse poursuivre leur prochain cours. C'était un travail méticuleux, avec juste la bonne quantité d'eau par plante nécessaire pour que les résultats appropriés se produisent. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se penchait sur la table pour prendre une plante mais c'était également la troisième fois qu'il se cognait contre Draco. Draco en eut finalement assez. Il renversa la solution sur la table, à cause de la bosse sur son épaule, et l'acide se renversa en la brûlant.

« Merde, Corner, arrête de me bousculer, espèce de débile. J'aurais pu brûler quelqu'un, » s'agita Draco pendant qu'il prenait sa baguette magique pour arrêter la combustion de la table.

« Va travailler à une autre table, »dit Michael , « Hermione et moi avons besoin de cette pièce. »

« J'étais ici le premier, » répondit Draco, comme un enfant.

«Et bien, nous essayons de faire quelque chose d'important ici, alors vas-t-en, » dit Michael, essayant de tenir tête au Serpentard.

Hermione décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Chaque jour, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se quereller de cette façon, et même si ça lui tapait sur les nerfs, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Tous les autres huitième années commençaient à être amicales envers Malfoy, mais Michael avait toujours une certaine animosité envers lui, et elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Michael bouscula Draco une nouvelle fois, et Hermione pouvait mettre sa main à couper qu'il l'avait fait exprès, car elle en était témoin. Draco le fusilla du regard, mais continua de travailler. Hermione se dirigea dans la réserve et Draco la suivit.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui dit, « Ne le laisse pas te pousser, »

Était-elle sérieuse ? Avait-elle voulu qu'il entre en conflit avec Micheal ? « Ce mec ne m'aime pas, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je ne peux pas entrer en conflit avec lui juste parce qu'il agit comme un con. Ils veulent me pousser à bout, et me faire quitter le château. Cela ne se produira pas ! » Expliqua-t-il rapidement, et ajouta, « J'ai fini, je monte. »

Draco partit et Hermione alla aider Michael à finir. « Michael, pourquoi dois-tu en avoir constamment après lui? Il est juste ici pour apprendre, comme nous, » indiqua Hermione.

« Tu lui dois quelque chose, c'est pour ça que tu dis ça, » dit Micheal dépité.

« Nous sommes amis, c'est tout, » rétorqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai, juste amis, vous étudiez tous les deux dans vos chambres pendant des heures, vous allez vous promenez ensemble. Je trouve ça répugnant. Il est le fils d'un mangemort, et tu es la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Il est évident pour tous le monde que tu couches avec lui, »dit Micheal avec malveillance.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » indiqua Hermione, en se dépêchant d'ajouter, « nous sommes juste amis, et je ne couche avec personne!»

« Bien sûr que non » dit il ironiquement « Sache juste ceci, Granger ; aucun garçon respectable ne voudra de toi une fois que tu seras de la marchandises endommagées, particulièrement la marchandise endommagée d'un mangemort. De toute façon je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à toi ; tu n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe pour lui. »

Hermione se tint là, la bouche ouverte. Elle n'avait honnêtement aucune réponse à donner. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait dit ce genre de chose. Elle commença à pleurer, comme une idiote, et elle sortit de la salle en courant. Elle remonta l'escalier, et elle sortit dehors sous la pluie. Elle était resté dehors, droite comme un piquet, enfin elle revenue à l'intérieur après quelques minutes, trempée. Elle enroula ses bras étroitement autour de son corps et resta là jusqu'à ce que les larmes ait diminué. Elle regarda sa montre ; la plupart des personnes étaient certainement dans le grand hall pour le dîner à cette heure. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Elle était presque arrivée quand Luna la vit venir vers leur porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? Pourquoi es-tu trempée ? Est-ce que tu cherchais après le ver d'Evarvesent Dugger ? » demanda Luna. « Ils sortent seulement sous la pluie, tu sais ? »

Hermione voulut lui dire, « QUOI? » mais elle dit, « Oui, je dois aller me changer, on se voit au dîner, » et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Pendant qu'elle entrait par le portrait, elle vit Draco dans le hall. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, espérant qu'il ne la verrait pas.

Draco vit Hermione se diriger dans le portrait, complètement trempée. Quand il l'avait laissée il y avait 30 minutes, elle était toujours dans les cachots. Il marcha vers la chambre d'Hermione et frappa à la porte. Elle hurla de l'intérieur, « Pas maintenant, Malfoy. » Elle avait su que c'était lui.

« Granger, pourquoi est-ce que tu es trempée ? » dit-il par la porte.

« Il pleut, »répondit-elle simplement.

« Oui, il pleut dehors, pas à l'intérieur, » argumenta Draco.

« Et bien, j'étais dehors, » dit elle, se tenant prêt de sa porte.

« Pourquoi étais-tu dehors ? » Il en avait marre de parler à travers la porte.

« J'avais besoin d'air frais, » répondit-elle faiblement. « S'il te plaît vas-t-en ».

Quelle chose stupide à dire. « Granger, laisses-moi entrer, » dit-il, résolu.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle se tenait à l'intérieur d'une flaque d'eau qui s'était développé autour de ses pieds . Ses cheveux étaient attachaient, humide. Son visage était strié de ce qu'il en était sûr étaient des larmes, pas simplement des gouttes de pluie. Ses vêtements étaient collés à sa peau, elle ressemblait à un rat mouillé.

Draco passa sa tête sur le côté, ne sachant pas quoi demander, parce que si elle voulait avoir des secrets, c'était son droit. Enfin, il demanda finallement, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle laissa tomber sa tête et dit, « je déteste Micheal Corner. Il m'a appelé Sang-de-bourbe. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco avec intérêt, imaginant toutes sortes de tortures qu'il pourrait lui infliger.

« Je ne sais même pas . Il était détestable. Il m'a dit aussi que j'étais une trainée . Et bien, pas avec ces propres mots, mais il a fait référence au fait que nous faisions des choses pas très catholique tous les deux» dit-elle doucement, ne le regardant pas.

Il s'avança de deux pas vers elle, « Qu'elle genre de chose? » dit-il, avec douceur.

« Tu sais..., » dit-elle.

« Non, je ne sais pas, dis-moi. » Il avança d'un autre pas.

Elle chercha et dit, « il a dit que nous couchions ensemble. »

« Pourquoi dirait-il ça ? » Draco se tenait maintenant juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il détestait ce con de Micheal Corner plus que tout.

« Parce qu'il est con, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées, » lui indiqua Draco en souriant. « Est-ce que tu te sentais aussi mal quand je t'appelais par ce nom? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ça m'a toujours blessée au plus haut point, » lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

Il voulait lui faire des excuses pour toutes les fois où quelqu'un l'avait fait pleurer. Pourquoi avait-il voulu faire ça ? Il avait appelé tellement de personnes avec tellement de surnoms, et il pouvait sincèrement dire qu'il ne les regrettait pas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il mis sa main près de son visage, parce qu'elle regardait de nouveau par terre. Ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes ou de pluie. Il tint son visage, les frottant avec son pouce.

Elle se sentit soudainement instable sur ses pieds. Elle pensa vraiment qu'elle pouvait, « s'effondrer », alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour se retenir de tomber, elle mit une main sur son bras. C'était la seule raison.

Il mit son autre main sur ses cheveux humides et les toucha, il les mit sur ses épaules. Ils se tenaient là, se regardant fixement l'un l'autre, pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. La bouche de Draco était sèche, et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent. Il voulut toucher ses lèvres. Il se sentait comme si il était attiré par elle avec une corde imaginaire ; il penchait toujours sa tête, avec ses yeux fixant les siens. Elle se rapprocha plus près de lui, et en raison de sa proche proximité, elle dût lever la tête légèrement, pour regarder son visage.

Hermione était si nerveuse. Draco allait-il l'embrasser ? Elle le voulait. Devait-elle faire quelque chose ? Elle ferma les yeux, et dès qu'elle le fit, elle sentit les lèvres légèrement sèche de Draco toucher doucement les siennes. Il pressa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione le moins possible, alors qu' il la rapprocha plus près de lui. Il mit ses deux bras autour de sa taille, et elle mit les siens devant elle, et les reposa sur son torse. Il bougea ses lèvres légèrement, les ouvrant une fraction fraction de seconde, mais ensuite il les enleva bien trop tôt.

Il la tenait toujours étroitement, alors elle fit ce qui semblait normal, et elle tourna sa tête sur le côté et la reposa sur son torse. Elle estima que ses bras et ses jambes étaient faits de fil, alors qu'elle se détendit automatiquement avec la proximité du corps de Draco. Ses lèvres tintaient, et elle était légèrement embarrassée. Il serra ses bras autour de son corps, la frictionnant d'une main dans son dos, et commença à les faire balancer d'avant en arrière.

Est-ce que Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy venaient-ils vraiment de s'embrasser? Draco pensa que c'était un petit baiser gentil, tout bien considéré. Il voulait la tenir comme ça pour toujours, mais son cerveau gagna le combat contre son coeur, il la repoussa et s'éloigna. Il laissa tomber ses bras, mais continua tout de même à tenir la main d'Hermione avec les siennes. Elle était obligé de reculer ses mains de son torse, elle regarda vers lui et expulsa le souffle qu'elle avait retenu jusque là.

Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et il lui fit une petite grimasse. « Tu devrais mettre des vêtement secs et ensuite nous pourons descendre dîner. »

« Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer, Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione d'un air songeur.

« Et bien, je pourrais me tromper, mais je crois que nous nous sommes embrassés, » expliqua-t-il, « Après tout, si tout monde pense déjà que c'est ce que nous faisons quand nous sommes seuls, alors autant essayer. » sourit-il, ainsi elle sut qu'il plaisantait.

Elle regarda le plancher et dit, «Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Tu m'as embrassé aussi » dit-il, pour défense, laissant tomber ses mains et se laissant tomber contre la porte. Pourquoi était-elle en colère ?

Elle se retourna et marcha vers la fenêtre pour regarder à travers. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait fait une erreur. Regrettait-elle de l'avoir embrassé? Il la rejoignit également près de la fenêtre , où la pluie qui tombait semblait être une course entre les gouttes, pour voir lesquelles pourrait atteindre le fond de la fenêtre en première. Tous les deux feintèrent être fasciné par la pluie qui tombait sur la fenêtre. Il mit sa main droite sur la froide et lisse vitre, puis il mit sa main gauche, autour d'Hermione comme pour l'enlacer. Elle se retourna soudainement et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, et l'étreignit étroitement. Il enleva sa main de la vitre et la plaça autour d'elle. Elle chuchota à son oreille, «Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas une erreur.»

Il la tint dans des ses bras et dit, « Qu'elle petite déchiffreuse de pensée, tu es. » Il la laissa partir et dit, « Va te changer, je t'attends dans le hall. »

**La pluie continue :**

La pluie continua toute la semaine, et également la suivante. Parfois Draco pensait que la pluie ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il s'était assis à son bureau, essayant de travailler sur son rapport de Métamorphose, et pensait à l'histoire du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione la semaine qui venait de se passer. Ça avait été un baiser simple, pas forcément passionné, mais c'était peut-être le baiser le plus significatif qu'il avait jamais partagé avec une fille. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, ni d'ailleurs n'avaient recommencé. Au lieu de cela, tout avait continué comme si de rien était, y compris la pluie.

Hermione avait reçu une lettre de Harry. Il lui indiquait que Neville lui avait écrit et lui avait dit qu'elle commençait une amitié avec Malfoy. Elle se sentit comme si elle était 'espionnée`. Il lui avait juste rappelée qu'il était 'dangereux' et qu'elle devait être prudente. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait informé Ron, et qu'il ne le prenaient pas très bien. Hermione plia la lettre, après l'avoir lu pour la quatrième fois, et la remit dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle avait renoncé au déjeuner pour lire la lettre d'Harry, et maintenant qu'il était l'heure de son cours d'Herbologie, elle devrait attendre de manger jusqu'au dîner.

Elle courut hors du portrait, vers les salles des huitièmes années. Elle ouvrit la porte, alors que le professeur Stephens regardait le diagramme de Neville des plantes magiques des lochs des montagnes. « Vous êtes en retard, Mlle Granger, prenez place s'il vous plaît. » Elle s'assit sur la seule chaise vide, à côté de Terry.

Il lui sourit, se pencha vers elle et dit, « Au moins cette année nous ne pouvons pas avoir de points retirés à nos maisons si nous arrivons en retard. » elle lui rendit son sourire.

Professeur Stephens se déplaça dans la salle et quand il se retrouva près d'Hermione, il lui demanda sur quoi elle travaillait. Elle lui remit alors son rapport sur les propriétés magiques du feuillage sous-marin, et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé son diagramme sur les lochs des montagnes. Il lui demanda si elle était débordée, et peut-être prenait-elle plus de matière qu'elle le devait. Normalement, elle était en avance sur tout le travail de ses camarades, mais c'était déjà la troisième matière où elle était derrière. Il demanda à lui parler dans le hall.

« Mlle Granger, peut-être devriez-vous laisser tomber au moins une matière. Personne d'autre en prend neuf, personne n'en prend même huit, vous savez, » dit-il avec bonté.

« Vous l'avez fait, » précisa-t-elle.

« C'était différent. Nous avions nos propres instructeurs, et nous ne nous attendions pas à devoir travailler avec autant d'autonomie. Je sais que ça semble injuste, mais nous avons pensé que c'était dans votre intérêt de vous séparer des septièmes années. Surtout à cause du fait que pour la plus part des huitièmes années ce n'est juste qu'une répétition de ce que vous avez déjà appris » Il s'arrêta, se retourna et continua, « Mais vous n'étiez pas là toute l'année dernière, ainsi tout ceci est nouveau pour vous. Je vais en discuter avec la directrice. Les autres prennent seulement cinq ou six matières. Je pense que vous devriez en laisser tomber une ou deux. Peut-être Herbologie, puisque vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés, et peut-être l'histoire de la magie, qui exige beacoup de lecture et qui prend beaucoup de temps. Oui, je pense que ce serait plus prudent. Je vous en parlerai davantage plus tard. » Il la laissa debout à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, et partit en direction du hall.

Elle était choquée. Elle avait toujours travaillé dur à l'école, et elle était la meilleure, mince ! Elle était légèrement derrière dans deux ou trois matières, mais exactement comme les autres étudiants, qui avaient seulement quatre ou cinq matières ! C'était injuste. Tout cela lui faisait vraiment vivre l'un de ses plus mauvais jour, et en plus elle avait écopé d'un énorme mal de tête. En premier la lettre d'Harry, ensuite elle n'avait pas déjeuner, elle avait été en retard pour les cours, et maintenant ça ! Elle retourna dans la salle de classe à temps pour voir Michael Corner et Draco Malfoy dans un débat passionné. Ils étaient très proches et se regardaient méchamment.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un mangemort, qui n'a rien à faire de mieux que de venir polluer notre école. Tu devrais être en prison avec papa et maman, » railla Michael.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qui avait mené à ce conflit, mais elle savait que ça finirait mal. Elle avait déjà un mauvais jour, et c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Pendant que les autres étudiants étaient autour pour regarder le combat, presque comme dans une scène de ralenti, Draco mit sa main en forme de poing, la recula en arrière pour lui donner de la puissance et prépara un coup violent sur le visage de Micheal. Hermione était la seule personne qui avait semblé consciente de la tournure que prendrait les événements. Elle fit l'erreur de se positionner devant Draco, car son poing s'écrasa durement sur la figure d'Hermione, la frappant de plein fouet.

Il y avait des cris perçants, des bureaux et des chaises qui se culbutaient, et quelqu'un, elle pensait que c'était Hannah Abbott, hurlant à l'aide. Elle tomba vers l'arrière sur le plancher, où sa tête rebondit durement sur les pierres, avant qu'elle ait cessé de bouger, elle se retrouva par terre sur le sol dur et froid.

Elle vit de petites stries de lumière qui ressemblaient à des étoiles qu'elle avait toujours trouvé métaphorique, mais c'était tout à fait vrai, flotter devant ses yeux. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait, mais apparemment, elle pleurait. Elle était exempte de pensée, et était seulement consciente de la douleur présente sur toute sa figure. Elle mit sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, et quand elle la porta à nouveau à son visage, elle vit le sang, et s'évanouit tout de suite.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur. Pour faire une fin bien plus parfaite à cette angoisse existentielle du jour, non seulement il continuait de pleuvoir, mais en plus la pluie était accompagnée de tonnerre et de foudre.

Elle se releva, et vit Luna lisant un livre sur sa chaise, à l'envers. « Oh, tu t'es réveillé, c'est bien, » dit elle de sa voix chantante, « Tu nous as inquiété. Michael et Draco ont écopé de grand ennui. La directrice envisage de les expulser. Michael a ri quand Draco t'as frappé, et cela a incité Neville à le frapper, alors il a des ennuis aussi . »

Hermione retomba en arrière sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Quand elle avait pensé les choses ne pouvait pas être pire, elle entendit la directrice dire, « Vous devriez descendre pour dîner, Mlle Lovegood, je dois parler à Mlle Granger seule. »

Le professeur McGonagall s'assit à côté d'Hermione sur le lit et dit, « Vous sentez vous mieux ? »

Une ribambelle d'émotion survenu chez Hermione toutes en même temps. Elle avait toujours aimé ce professeur, mais d'être si loin de sa maison et de sa famille, lui fit vouloir, non, avoir besoin, d'une certaine affection maternelle, ainsi Hermione se releva et s'effondra dans les bras de la directrice. Hermione fut reculé en douceur, mais le professeur l'embrassa tout de même.

« Maintenant, rassemblez vos idées, » dit elle à Hermione, tout en réajustant ses propres vêtements. « Professeur Stephens m'a dit qu'il pense que vous devriez laisser tomber une matière ou deux, mais je pense que vous vous en sortirez. Je sais que M. Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de vous frapper, cependant, il a eu l'intention de frapper M. Corner. D'après les témoins présents dans la pièce, il est évident qu'il allait le faire. Je leur ai donné deux retenus, et aussi à M. Londubat. Vous vous reposerez ici pour la nuit, et reviendrez en classes demain. » La femme âgée se mise debout, donna un grand sourire à Hermione, et se dirigea hors de l'infirmerie.

**Après la pluie :**

Hermione prit le petit déjeuner sur un plateau dans la salle de l'infirmerie, et descendit à son premier cours du jour, qui était défense contre les forces du mal. Habituellement ils apprenaient les théories, mais aujourd'hui le professeur Weasley (Bill), devait leur enseigner des sorts défensifs. Hermione était arrivé la première dans la salle de classe. Bill entra et sourit, mais il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la grande contusion du côté de son visage. Ses yeux se rétrécissement et il allait s'entretenir avec elle pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé, quand les autres étudiants arrivèrent.

Il s'avérerait que chacun eut les mêmes réactions devant le visage meurtri d'Hermione. Chacun grimaçait, regardait fixement de loin, ou ne pouvaient tout simplement s'empêcher de regarder. Padma s'était installé à coté d'Hermione, lui sourit, et mit sa main sur son épaule. Quand Draco entra, ce fût le seul ne pas regarder Hermione ou sa contusion. Il s'assit directement derrière elle, à côté de Justin. Hermione voulut se retourner et lui dire qu'elle n'était pas en colère après lui, mais elle décida d'écouter le professeur à la place. Il les fit travailler leurs sorts par équipe. Hermione travailla avec Padma. Elle ne regarda pas une seule fois dans la direction de Draco.

Après leur cours, le professeur Weasley leur donna tout le travail à accomplir pour la semaine prochaine. Il dit qu'il referait un cours de pratique le mois prochain.

Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots, pour son internat de potions magiques. Elle arriva bien après Draco. Il était déjà dans la salle de travail, commençant une potion magique. Sans lever les yeux, il lui remit une liste et dit, «Va dans la réserve et va chercher tes ingrédients. »

« Où est Michael ? » demanda Hermione.

Draco la regarda pour la première fois, et son visage s'opacifia de colère. « Il a été transféré dans un internat différent. Il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant, ça te déranges ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable ? » s'enquit Hermione.

Il saisit la liste qu'il lui avait remise dans sa main et alla rassembler les ingrédients lui-même.

Elle alluma le feu sous le chaudron. Il revenu avec les ingrédients, et ils travaillèrent pendant presque 40 minutes dans le silence. À la différence des silences précédents qu'ils avaient partagés, celui-ci déconcerta Hermione, et la rendit mal à l'aise.

Elle se pencha un peu plus pour souffler doucement sur le feu, quand il se tourna pour la regarder. La lumière des flammes oranges clignotaient sur sa joue, qui était une masse pleine de violet, de noir et de bleu. La contusion couvrait la majeure partie de la partie gauche de son visage. Même le dessous de son œil avait été meurtri. Il avait causé cela. Il avait voulu frapper Michael, pas elle, et il avait dût s'excuser, mais mince, personne ne lui avait dit de se mettre devant lui. C'était un accident sanglant.

Elle se leva, parce que elle pouvait sentir son regard fixe brûler sa peau, mais pas avec le feu, avec de la glace. Elle le regarda, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et puis la referma encore. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à dire.

Elle commença à ajouter les ingrédients, comme il les avait préparés. Elle se pencha un peu plus pour prendre la patte de cricket écrasé qu'il avait mise dans une fiole, quand tout à coup sa main balaya la sienne. Juste comme la fois où sa main avait balayé la sienne sur la porte du portrait, elle sentit une chaleur dans tout son corps. C'était drôle de constater que le plus petit des contact pouvait engranger d'aussi grandes sensations.

Elle regarda son visage, il la regardait déjà. Elle reposa la fiole et voulut partir de la pièce aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. C'est ce qu'elle voulait faire. Pourquoi était-il si fâché contre elle? Pourquoi le contact le plus innocent qu'il puisse y avoir avait réussis à mettre son âme à feu ?

Elle se précipita à la porte, mais il l'atteignit le premier. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua si fort que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? » avait il presque hurlé, « je voudrais que tu me laisses tranquille ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, Malfoy ? » avait-elle honnêtement voulu savoir. Avait-il ressentit la même chose qu'elle? Était-il lui aussi en plein conflit?

« Écoute, c'était un accident ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, »lui hurla-t-il.

« Je sais ! »énonça-t-elle. « T'ais-je blâmé? »

« Tu me blâme avec chaque regard, et chaque contact ! » indiqua Draco.

« Quoi? Tu t'imagines des choses ! C'est ta propre culpabilité qui te fait penser ça. Je jure que je ne te blâmes pas ! Je m'en vais ; tu peux finir tout seul. » Elle essaya de partir, mais il la bloqua.

« Admets-le, tu me blâmes ! Tu me détestes! » cria-t-il.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Admets-le, sale sorcière ! » Il allait vraiment trop loin. Le Sang pur était-il vraiment partit ?

« Tu veux que je te dises ça pour que tu te soulages de tes sentiments. Tu m'aimes bien, et tu te sens coupable de m'avoir frappé, fin de l'histoire, » interpréta Hermione.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'aimes pas. Je ne te trouve pas pour le moins du monde attirante ! » mentit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un instant, et alors elle lui dit, « je n'ai jamais dit que tu me trouvais attirante. Je ne pense pas que, je sais que tu ne le penses pas, je veux dire regarde moi, et puis regarde-toi. J'ai juste voulu dire que j'avais pensé que tu commençais à m'aimer en tant qu'ami. » Elle retourna vers la table, se sentant embarrassée et déçue. Elle recommença à travailler sur la potion magique .

Il s'appuya contre la porte et dit, « Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point je ne te trouve pas du tout attirante. »

« OK, en tout cas ce point est compris, » dit-elle sombrement. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle commençait à être attirée par lui, et ils avaient partagé ce baiser la semaine dernière. Elle n'avait pas imaginé cela. Ni la sensation de sa main sur la sienne. C'était réelle, du moins pour elle.

Elle commença à remuer le breuvage magique, quand la main de Draco se posa soudainement sur la sienne et il dit, « Non, il faut le mélanger dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Tu veux vraiment que tout notre travail soit fait pour rien ? » Sa main resta sur le sienne, tournant la cuillère dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Hermione voulut sortir de sa peau. Si ce qu'elle ressentait était dans sa tête et qu'il ne ressentait rien quand il la touchait, alors elle pensa qu'elle avait un gros problème , parce que juste la sensation de sa peau touchant le sienne envoya des décharges électriques dans tout son corps. La proximité de son corps derrière le sien l'incita à vouloir se fondre en lui. La sensation de son souffle chaud sur son visage l'incita à vouloir pleurer dehors. Elle se ressaisit, enleva sa main de sous la sienne, et alla se poster de l'autre coté de la table.

« Tu le remues alors, » était tout ce qu'elle avait pensé à dire. Il continua à remuer, et puis replaça le couvercle sur le chaudron, car Hermione commençait déjà à nettoyer leur plan de travail. « Nous devons surveiller pendant une heure avant de pouvoir l'enlever du feu. » elle dit, « Tu pars, je reste. »

« Bien, » dit-il, prenant ses livres et son sac en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il ouvrit la porte pour partir et resta planté là. Elle regarda son dos et se demanda ce qu'il attendait. Il se retourna et dit, « Je ne voulais pas te frapper. »

« Je sais, »confirma-t-elle.

« Je voulais frapper ce branleur de Corner. » réitéra-t-il.

« J'aurais aimé que tu le fasses, »dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Et, je te trouve attirante, » il dit cette partie tellement vite tout en regardant le plancher qu'elle n'était même pas sur de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle, ayant besoin de clarification.

« Je pense que tu m'as très bien entendu, et que tu veuilles seulement m'inciter à souffrir en la redisant une deuxième fois, » dit-il, avec un sourire.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, » dit-elle avec espièglerie.

Il posa ses livres et revint vers elle. Il plaça sa main sur la figure d'Hermione et traça avec le bout de ses doigts la contusion sur son visage. Il se baissa et embrassa sa joue meurtrie, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder un instant. Les mains d'Hermione allèrent à l'avant de sa longue robe, serrant le tissu entre ses doigts. Il prit le doigt avec lequel il avait tracé sa contusion et traça une ligne imaginaire à travers son front, sa joue, son menton, vers le bas de son cou, et alors il s'attarda légèrement juste au dessus de son chemisier boutonné. Il se pencha en avant, la tirant elle aussi en avant, car les deux mains de Draco étaient maintenant sur les épaules d'Hermione, et il embrassa son front. Il la poussa légèrement vers l'arrière, et saisit l'occasion d'embrasser ses lèvres quand Hermione se releva pour le regarder.

Cette fois, il l'embrassa lentement, et avec plus d'intention. Il joua avec ses lèvres, les léchant et les tirant vers lui. Elle sentit un tintement dans ses orteils, et les bras d'Hermione allèrent se nicher sous la longue robe de Draco l'enlaçant. Il la tenu étroitement, et continua à l'embrasser, avec ferveur et ardeur.

Il maintenu le baiser simple, ne le prolongeant pas, ne forçant pas sa langue dans sa bouche, juste un baiser passionné d'une personne à l'autre, qui avait plus de signification que des mots.

Quand il la libéra enfin il lui dit « Je peux aussi rester. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à finir ton diagramme d'Herbologie pendant que nous attendons. »

Elle sourit, rougit, et dit en plaisantant, « Je pense que je suis plus excitée par l'offre de ton aide pour mon devoir que par le baiser»

« T'es vraiment une fille étrange, Granger, » indiqua Malfoy , tout en prenant son sac pour trouver son livre d'Herbology.

**Oo°oO**

**Voilà alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Ce le premier baiser échangé entre nos deux protagonistes!**


End file.
